The Right Love
by opa1
Summary: Olivia seems to have a good sense of judgment when it comes to everything in her life, excluding her love life. What happens when she meets Fitzgerald Grant? Will he make her question her choices? (AU Olitz story) *I do not own scandal*
1. Chapter 1

To say 5pm traffic on I-285 in Atlanta was packed with cars was definitely an understatement, it was a nightmare. Olivia had to be at her next open house in less than 45 minutes and she also needed time to stage the house before the potential buyers showed up, too.

 _Damn it, I should've left earlier._ Olivia thought to herself as she checked her iPhone to see who was calling her. She quickly answered "Hey girl, I'm almost there"

Her best friend Abigail 'Abby' Whelan laughed on the other end of the line "You're stuck in traffic again, aren't you?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, hating how much Abby knew her sometimes. "Yes, but it wasn't my fault, the Millers took a thousand years to sign the listing contract!"

"Well, I've already staged the house so all you have to do is get here so we can sell this bad boy!"

Olivia happily sighed "Great! I was worried I wasn't going to have enough time to set everything up. Traffics starting to move so I should be there before they arrive."

Abby quickly said "No problem, drive safe, see you when you get here."

After hanging up, Olivia placed her phone on the passengers seat and continued driving.

 **xx**

"So the master bedroom has a great view" Olivia pointed towards the window to the potential buyers, Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy.

Mrs. Abernathy had to have asked a million questions about the home, she was on a roll "Is the property fenced?"

Olivia quickly answered "Yes, the property is fenced and you have easy access to the lake so you'll be able to enjoy kayaking, fishing or whatever outdoorsy type of activities you all find enjoyable.

Once Abby noticed Liv was finished speaking she figured she would give some input "And the house is 7,100 square feet."

After finishing the tour they showed the couple out and began cleaning up the leftover refreshments.

"Liv you had her husband eating out of the palm of your hand, we're definitely closing this deal, I can feel it!" Abby said quite frankly

"I think so, too. We make a badass team." She said raising her hand in the air to high five the red head.

"So, where are we headed for drinks?"

Liv grabbed her purse "Actually, I have plans with Russell tonight"

Abby rolled her eyes "Please tell me you're joking?"

"Oh my god, Abby. You need to let go of the past"

"No, Liv, that guy is so self absorbed! All he cared about was himself. Oh, and let's not forget that he forced you to have an abortion!"

"You know I don't like talking about that. He was in law school and my parents would have killed me if they had found out I had gotten myself pregnant in college"

"He still didn't treat you the way you deserved, Liv"

"Yeah but that was four years ago. Besides, we've only been seeing each other for a month and a half now and he seems to have matured since then. It's not like we're getting married, relax."

Abby didn't even bother being hesitant with her next question "Have you guys fucked?"

Olivia looked away for a minute before answering "Yeah"

"Well, I hope you guys are being smart this time around"

"We are, mother" She shook her head "Besides, it had been over a year since I had gotten some, a girl has needs!"

Abby rubbed her forehead "I still don't like this but I'll drop it"

Olivia smiled "Thanks"

 **xx**

"Wow, Liv you look amazing" Russell said as he greeted her at the table before pulling out her chair.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" she winked

He grabbed her wine glass "I had them bring over your favorite" he said as he poured the red liquid into the glass

She smirked at him, thinking he knew her too well. "Well, it's greatly appreciated. I actually had planned to have a bottle to myself at home tonight until you called me earlier"

"An entire bottle? Damn girl, I need to get on your level!" he chuckled causing Olivia to do the same

"I blame my father for my love of wine" she said between sips

"How come?" he asked

"He was just really into collecting bottles, he and my mom would even befriend people that owned vineyards out in California just so he could learn more about the process"

"That's neat, how is your family? Are they still living in New York?"

"Yes and they're great. Dad's still a business consultant while mom's still an OBGYN, and Savannah's in her first year of medical school at Johns Hopkins; she wants to be a psychiatrist.

"Woah, they're doing great, indeed! I bet your parents are very proud of you, too. You're down here completely owning the housing market"

"Yeah, they weren't so happy at first that I didn't use my business degree to go into corporate finance since that was the original plan. They were worried since real estate is so unpredictable with commission and such but once they saw how much I hustled to make a great living for myself, they were of course happy for me."

Russell grabbed her hand "I'm happy everything worked out for you."

Olivia smiled "So are you finally going to let me see your place tonight?"

Russell tensed up "Well, I'm still moving stuff in. I only want you to see the finished product."

She was disappointed but figured she wouldn't push "Okay"

"But we can go back to your place" He smirked devilishly

She blushed at his suggestion "Of course"

* * *

It was after 11pm when Liv's phone started ringing. Russell groaned at the loss of contact when Liv moved out the bed and went to the living room to answer the call when she noticed it was Abby.

"What's going on?" Liv asked as she rubbed her eyes

"LIV, OH MY GOD!"

Olivia immediately panicked thinking something terrible happened "What?!"

"LEO PROPOSED, I'M ENGAGED!" She screamed into the phone which caused Liv to flinch and remove the device from her hear

"ABS! Oh my goodness, that is so great! I'm so incredibly happy for you!" She was genuinely happy for her. Leo was a great guy and brought out the best in her best friend.

"I'm sorry for waking you, I just had to tell you! Oh, and Leo already asked his best friend Fitz to be his best man, so Liv, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes!"

Abby was so excited "Awesome, Leo and I want to meet with you both this weekend if you're available?"

"Yeah just text me the details and I'll be there"

* * *

Olivia came back into her room to find Russell getting dressed "Again?"

"Liv, you know I like sleeping at my place because it's closer to work and I don't want to get stuck in morning traffic."

Olivia tried to hide the annoyance in her voice "Fine"

"Hey" He grabbed her chin "Don't be mad"

"I'm not"

He kissed her forehead "I'll call you tomorrow, sleep tight"

"Drive safe" she said as she watched him walk out of her room.

 **xx**

 **Next chapter we meet Fitz. Also, I'd love to hear your thoughts, predictions, or suggestions. x**


	2. Chapter 2

6am Friday sunrise yoga class was something that Liv and Abby had participated in rather frequently, if both of their busy schedules allowed it. The best part of the class was that it only consisted of five individuals and their college friend, Quinn Perkins taught the class with her husband, Robert.

"Leo picked out a great one, I'm impressed" Olivia said, mattarfactly as she examined the ring that Abby had been flaunting since they had met up at the studio.

"I know right, and the fact that I never even had to tell him the kind of ring that I wanted and he still managed to pick out the perfect one, god, I love that man" Abby blushed

Olivia hugged her best friend "I love seeing you so happy"

Before Abby could respond, Quinn was interrupting their conversation "Good morning everyone I hope you're all ready to destress from the long work week and cleanse the mind but before we get started, though I dont want to embarrass anyone, I just wanted to welcome our new member, Alyssa, to the class" Quinn beamed as she introduced her to everyone

 **xx**

After their hour long session was over the ladies and Quinn were filling up their water bottles and catching up.

"Liv, I saw another one of your signs up on a property in buckhead. Girl, you're doing the damn thing!" Quinn said, she loved seeing her friends do well in their careers

"I'm trying! Matter of fact, Abby and I were just—"

"Excuse me" Alyssa interjected" I'm sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to thank you all for being so welcoming, I truly appreciate it"

"No problem" the ladies said in unison"

"Was this your first yoga session?" Olivia asked

"No, I actually used to do it a lot prior to having my son. But since he's three months now, I figured I'd get back into it."

"You just had a baby three months ago?!" Abby asked half joking, half seriously "You look amazing!"

"You're too kind" she said reaching into her gym bag to pull out her phone "That's my little man right there"

Abby was the first to grab the phone and see the picture. When she first saw the picture, she smiled at the undeniably cute baby boy, but upon looking to the left of the baby and seeing the man holding him, she became infuriated. _God, please let that be her brother._

Before she could ask, Alyssa carried on speaking. "He and his father look just alike in that picture"

 _Damn, damn, damn!_ Abby thought to herself as she watched Olivia grab the phone next.

"Oh" Olivia immediately said, she didn't even realize the facial expression she was making was anything short of friendly. "They um, they're definitely twins" she giggled, trying to hide her anger. _This cheating bastard!_

Alyssa immediately picked up on the awkwardness _"_ Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just know that guy from college; please tell him that Olivia Pope said hello" She said throwing her water bottle into her bag and slamming her locker before excusing herself. "It was so nice meeting you, but I have an appointment I need to get to, take care."

 **xx**

Olivia was approaching her 7-series BMW in the parking lot of the studio when Abby came running behind her, and before she could even say anything, Olivia yelled "Don't you even dare say it Abby!"

Abby raised her hands in protest "I'm not, I just came to check on you. I'm so sorry, Liv." she frowned

"I'm fine, it's his loss. As a matter of fact, I should've told her that her husband is a no-good cheater"

"True but then some women don't like it when you try to inform them, they end up flipping the story and getting mad at you"

Olivia unlocked her door "You're right, and eventually she'll find out or Karma will get his ass. I'm not worried but I am expecting a phone call since I told her to tell him I said hi."

Abby grinned "That was extremely badass of you, he's going to shit himself when she even utters your name"

"I'm just glad all of this happened now and not six months down the line when I could've potentially fallen for him, again." she let out a frustrated grunt "I need to go, I'll see you at the office" They both said their goodbyes before pulling out of the parking lot in their separate vehicles.

* * *

 **Saturday**

"Yes, I'll have a memosa with a side glass of water" Olivia told the waitor, as she, Abby, and Leo placed their drink orders.

Noticing Leo only placed an order for himself, Abby asked "You didn't order anything for Fitz?"

He put his phone on the table before answering "He just texted me saying his uber driver said they're about 10 minutes away so I figured he could order it for himself when he gets here so it'll be fresh"

Abby shook her head agreeing. "Did he just get in from the airport?"

"Yeah, his flight was a little delayed"

A few minutes later the waitor came back to take their orders

"I don't know what my fiancé wants, he just went to the front to meet our friend, would you mind coming back in a minute?"

"Fiancé" Olivia smirked, she loved teasing Abby.

"I know, it still feels weird saying it but I love it" Abby beamed

Before Olivia could respond, Leo, along with a tall, handsome man who of course was Fitz, approached the table.

"Abby! So great to see you again, and congratulations" Fitz smiled before he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Fitz. And I'd like to introduce you to my best friend, Olivia Pope." she gestured to Olivia whom was sitting across the table.

Fitz couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was "It's very nice to meet you, Olivia." he said shaking her hand

 _He's so handsome,_ she thought to herself. "Likewise, Fitzgerald"

"You can call me Fitz, Fitzgerald is my father." he chuckled

After discussing their wedding date and both of their wishes as bride and groom, Leo decided to change the subject. "So bro, how long are you here this month?"

Fitz took a sip of his orange juice "Just for the week, I go back to New York on Friday morning"

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're from New York?" Olivia asked, though she lived in Atlanta, she always considered herself a New Yorker at heart.

He smiled at her for apologizing for something so minor "No worries, and I'm originally from California. I moved to New York after grad school because I got a job at Caldwell group investment bank."

 _Handsome and educated. Ugh, Liv chill. You just found out that the last guy you were with was a dirtbag. No new relationships for a while._ She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard him saying something. "W-what'd you say?"

He repeated himself "I asked if you were from New York"

"Oh, yes, born and raised. Brooklyn to be exact."

"I like it down here, it's like the best of both worlds, city life and the laid back vibe."

"That's what I always say! I considered going back after I graduated from Georgia State but once I started working I figured I'd just stay and take advantage of the market"

She noticed Fitz seemed a bit confused when she said the word market so she explained "I'm a real estate broker"

 _Beauty and brains_ "Oh, okay!" he said, suddenly feeling a bit slow "So is that how you guys became friends?" he asked looking between her and Abby.

"No, she was my roomie in college and we hit it off immediately" Abby answered

Leo jumped at the chance to speak again "Sounds a bit similar to the way Fitz and I became friends. We met at Upenn. We had some good ass times man"

Interrupting once again, Liv said "My dad went to Upenn's Wharton school of business"

"That means your father knows all about that Quaker life" Fitz laughed at the schools mascot reference

Taking back the conversation Leo said "Our frat sure as hell did. Fitz used to get all the girls" Leo said raising his glass causing Abby to roll her eyes and Fitz to turn a mild red.

 _He's one of those. Typical._

Before their conversation could continue Olivia's phone started to chime notifying her of an incoming call. She didn't want to be rude but it was from Russell and she couldn't wait to see what type of excuse he came up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to take this"

 **xx**

Once she was inside of the private restroom she called him back.

"What do you want?" She answered

He sighed on the other end "Just let me explain"

"Do you really have the audacity to even say that to me? You not only have a wife but a CHILD too. You're a lying son of a bitch, Russell and I never should've let you back into my life."

"I know but we'd been going through a rough patch for a few months and then I saw you again. I really am sorry Liv"

"That doesn't make it right and you should feel ashamed of yourself for not only what you did to me but at the fact that she pushed out a child for you and you're out here tricking and fucking other women. You are disgusting. Oh, and do me a favor and please lose my number and never call me again.

"But Liv, I-" He pleaded

"Have a great life." she said hanging up the phone.

* * *

"So next time you're in town you have to tell us so we can meet up again" Abby said as they all walked out of the cafe together.

"I'm actually glad you brought that up, I wanted to tell you guys that my boss promoted me from associate to director of our office down here so I'll be moving down here next month." he smiled

Abby and Liv quickly congratulated him before Leo bear hugged him. He was ecstatic, his buddy would be around all the time now "Bro, I'm so happy for you! You're going to love it down here. I bet you're happy you won't have to fly back and forth so much anymore"

"Well, I still have to fly but it won't be nearly as much. Probably once a month in New York and then we just opened the other branch in London so I'll have to fly out there maybe once every so many months or so."

Olivia looked at her watch and noticed she needed to get going if she wanted to make it to her shopping date at Lenox with Quinn on time "Well, congratulations again and it was really great meeting you"

Simpering at her he said "So great meeting you, too, Olivia. Once I move down here we should get together and grab a bite to eat or something. Would you mind if I got your number?"

Assuming he was just like the other guys, she said "I work a lot so—"

He was sure this was an excuse so he continued "Well just take my card and if your schedule clears up, give me a call."

Olivia obliged figuring having his number for wedding information would be quite helpful; he was the best man after all.

* * *

After a long day, Liv was finally home curled up on the couch with her puppy Lola, popcorn and a glass of wine. She figured she'd call her parents to see how they were doing since she hadn't seen them in months.

After a few rings her father, Eli Pope, picked up "How's my baby girl?"

"Hey daddy, how are you?" She asked

"Great, your mother and I just got in from dinner with the Peterson's in the city. How was your day?"

"Pretty good, Abby got engaged so she, myself, her fiancé and his best man all went out for brunch to catch up and discuss some early wedding details."

"That's superb! Make sure you tell her that your mother and I send our congratulations."

Olivia grinned, she loved her father. "I will. May I speak to mom?"

"You're on speaker phone and I'm going to go so you two can catch up, I love you" he said before excusing himself. "Hey, love-bug"

Hearing her childhood nickname made her heart swell "Hey mommy, I miss you guys so much!"

"We miss you, too. How's everything?"

"Great"

"Liv…" her mom said, her tone saying much more than her words did.

Olivia sighed "Ok, I'm not great. It's just that I started seeing Russell again a month and a half ago and it turns out he's married and just had a baby"

"Aw, Liv. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. That guy is not worth your time. God has someone out there for you and he's going to be better than you even imagined."

Liv smiled "You're right. He isn't worth my time and Im glad I found out now."

"Do you want me to come down there?" Miya asked

"No, actually, I was going to come up there next weekend if you guys aren't too busy. It's been too long"

"Not at all! Your sister is coming home for the weekend, too. This is perfect timing."

"I can't wait to see you all. I love you"

"Love you too, Liv"

* * *

 **Upenn is the University of Pennsylvania just in case someone didn't know. Btw, thanks for the reviews and follows. x**


	3. Chapter 3

"So make sure you take her out to use the bathroom and don't forget to feed her. And Abby, NO human food unless it's chicken and even then, only small amounts." Olivia continued going over Lola's list with Abby while she was waiting in line at the security checkpoint in the airport.

"Liv, relax. Leo and I have kept Lola like three or four times already" Abby reassured her.

Olivia rolled her eyes "Yeah and last time Leo almost fed her chocolate! He could've killed my fucking dog. I mean seriously Abb's, who on planet earth doesn't know that dogs aren't allowed to have chocolate?!"

"It was an accident and he will not do it again especially since you flipped out on him last time" Abby laughed whilst vividly remembering the incident.

Olivia noticed the security guy motioning for her to come forward "Well, I've got to go I'm up next."

"Alright, safe travels and remember to relax and not think of any work related things! Love you"

Olivia didn't know if that were possible, yet she digressed "I'll try my best, love you, too!"

* * *

Olivia was sitting in first class setting up her macbook for the flight, she figured she could go over the Abernathy's contract once more to make sure everything was clear since she was going to try and not do any work the entire weekend. The moment she looked up for a slight second she noticed Fitz walking onto the plane. _You've got to be kidding me._ _This is the busiest airport in the country and we end up on the same exact flight?_ She placed her earphones in her ears hoping he would think she was too busy to disturb.

Fitz noticed Olivia the second he got on the plane. _Small world._

His seat was directly across the isle from the lady sitting next to Olivia. He noticed her earphones but could care less and quickly tried to get her attention. "Olivia!"

She pretends like she cannot hear him. At first, she's successful but eventually the lady sitting next to her taps her shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you, but I think that gentleman" She points towards Fitz "is trying to get your attention"

She obviously can't pretend anymore so she turns to speak "Hey, I didn't see you get on" _I'm such a horrible liar._

He smiles "I don't remember you mentioning you'd be coming to my neck of the woods when we had brunch last weekend"

"It was kind of a last minute decision" noticing that he obviously wants her to continue, she does "I'm going to visit my family"

"Oh, right! That should be fun." Before he continues he notices they're having a full fledged conversation in front of the woman and before he can even ask, the lady stands and offers to switch seats with him.

Fitz agrees and reaches in his back pocket for his wallet

"Oh, no! That's very unnecessary" the lady says almost immediately

"I insist" He says pulling out a fifty dollar bill and placing it in the ladies hand. "Thank you."

The lady turns and whispers to Liv "He must really like you" which causes Liv to blush awkwardly.

"You paid fifty bucks just to sit next to me. I'm flattered" Olivia teased

"I do what I can." He winked "I mean after all, we are friends now."

 _You can stop with the Mr. perfect role any day now._ "We're friends?"

"Any friend of Leo's is a friend of mine, plus, I thought we hit it off at brunch. It may have been brief but I can tell a lot about a person within a few minutes." He didn't feel the need to hold back on anything.

"Oh, really?" She turned to face him directly "So why don't you tell me exactly what kind of vibe you got from me?"

"Well, you gave me that confident, workaholic, yet a very pleasant person to be around type of vibe"

Before she could respond the flight attendant interrupted their conversation to make sure they were both buckled up and ready for take off.

Once the flight attended was finished, she continued "Okay, maybe you are a little right but so what"

Fitz pointed towards her laptop, showing off the contract. "Exhibit A" he smirked

Olivia jokingly rolled her eyes "Oh, whatever. Nearly half of the people in first class are on their laptops and I'm sure you have one in that brief case of yours, too"

"You're right Ms. Pope, but mine isn't on"

"Yeah, yeah" She hated that he was so nice, it made it much harder for her to try and be mean to him in effort to make him stay away. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish WORKING." she made sure to put great emphases on the last word.

He laughed, clearly catching the hint.

* * *

Once they landed they were both waiting at the pick up and drop off area of JFK airport.

"My driver just got here, would you like a ride?" Fitz asked Olivia, hoping she'd agree.

"Thanks, but my sister's actually pulling up right now" She pointed towards the silver lexus pulling up in front of them.

"Well, I hope you have a fun weekend with your family and I hope to see you when I move to Atlanta, and not for wedding related things" _Shit that came out wrong._ Becoming flustered he attempted to explain "I-I didn't mean—"

"I know, I'll see you around, Fitz." She cackled as she hopped in the car with her sister.

"Who was that hot guy?!"

"Uhm, first things first, how about showing your sister some love?!" Olivia teased grabbing her sister to give her a huge hug.

"My bad, I just got hella distracted by that fine specimen" Savannah laughed "I missed you so much, sis!"

"I missed you more, how was your train ride?" Olivia asked, she genuinely wanted to know plus it wouldn't hurt that it would hopefully distract her from her first question.

"It was good, I studied for a bit and then I watched a movie on my laptop" Savannah answered whilst navigating her way around the airport traffic "And don't think I forgot that quickly, who was that guy?!"

Olivia looked down at her phone to check her emails "He's Leo's best friend, we met back in Atlanta last weekend when he flew down for our little brunch meeting to discuss details for Abby's wedding"

"I still can't believe that redhead is getting married, I miss her! I really need to make another trip down to Atlanta again. But is he—"

"Oh no, we don't need a part II of your spring break 2013 craziness, I had to take care of your drunk ass" Olivia teased, she'd never forget that night. EVER.

Savannah giggled at the memories "Shutup, I've taken care of your drunk ass, too." She lowered the radio volume "So are you guys seeing each other? Mom told me about Russ. What a fucking moron."

"Damn, mommy can't hold water if her life depended on it" Olivia shook her head "I don't even want to talk about him, it's in the past. And no, we're not seeing each other?! I just broke up with someone exactly a week ago!"

Savannah shrugged "Liv, you weren't in love with him and you guys weren't even together for a long time. You wouldn't look bad if you moved on, if _that's_ what you're worried about"

"That's not what I'm worried about" _Liar_

Savannah gave her a quick look and then refocused on the road

Olivia knew she didn't believe her so she just let it all out "Okay, okay, but it's not just that. When we were at brunch Leo mentioned that Fitz used to get a lot of girls in college. What if he's still the player type? I'm tired of dating assholes! I'm 26 years old and I want to settle down already, damn, that's not too much to ask for!"

Savannah truly felt bad for her sister, she could really be hard on herself "I understand why you'd be worried but a lot of people screw around in college, I'm not saying it's okay, but what if he's changed? Give him the benefit of the doubt"

 _Yeah, that's exactly what I thought about Russell._ "I don't know, Sav."

"I'm not saying you have to jump his bones, but at least consider giving him a chance."

Olivia focused on the buildings they were passing "I'll think about it"

* * *

"My love-bug's finally home!" Olivia's mom squealed as her oldest daughter came walking through the front door.

"You mean my baby girl is finally here" Eli teased, they always joked about the nicknames they gave her.

Olivia immediately ran to hug her parents "It's so great to be home!"

"Lets have a look at you" Miya twirled her around "You look amazing, Liv!"

"Thanks mom, I can thank the gym and yoga for that" she winked.

"Well, come on in here" Miya motioned for them to follow her into the kitchen "Your father and I were just cooking up some salmon, brown rice, and asparagus for dinner. Are you guys hungry?"

"I had some food on the plane but I sure could use a home cooked meal" she said, inhaling the delicious scent.

"The foods practically done, go wash up and then we can all sit down for dinner"

Olivia eagerly rubbed her hands together "Sounds good!"

 **xx**

After a nice family dinner, everyone decided to hang out in the living room and catch up since they hadn't seen each other in a while.

"How's school, Sav?" Liv asked between sips of her tea

"It's going well. Lots of studying but it's going to be worth it in the end"

"Yes it will be" Miya smiled, she loved that her daughter would be a doctor, too."

"So when is Abby's wedding?" Savannah asked

"She wants a February wedding so we only have seven months to plan everything"

Eli chimed in "Did that Leo guy do a good job with the ring?"

"Yes, daddy" Olivia laughed "He actually did a GREAT job. Abby is very happy."

"That's going to be you sometime soon, baby girl. Mark my words" Eli nodded his head

"Yes with mister hottie" Sav giggled

"What?" Eli asked and of course Miya said "Who?"

 _Nice going, Sav._ Olivia reverted her attention elsewhere"Nobody"

They both eyed her, they obviously weren't going to let it go.

Knowing there was no way around it, she explained "Leo's best friend likes me but after everything with Russ I just don't know what to do right now."

"Oh forget that no-good shit head" Eli bluntly admitted "Sorry, but I never liked that Russell boy"

Miya rubbed her husbands back hoping to calm him down while she asked "What's the guys name?"

"Fitzgerald Grant, but he prefers to be called Fitz"

"Sounds fancy." Savannah said in an english accent

Olivia shoved her sisters shoulder

"Mom, you have to see a picture of this guy, he's so hot" Savannah said grabbing her sisters phone

Olivia snatched it from her "I don't have any pictures of him!"

"It's 2015, we have many options"

Savannah grabbed her iphone and went to work "Doesnt look like he has a Facebook, or twitter. He has an instagram but it's private. Let's google his job, they might have a pic. Where does he work?

"Dude, you sound like a stalker" Olivia laughed "This is embarrassing"

Savannah stared at her blankly "Come on"

"Fine, google Caldwell group and his name"

"Which branch? They have like five"

"Well it was New York but he just got promoted to director at the Atlanta office so check both"

Eli shook his head at the potential guys job title. _Nice, very nice._

A few seconds later Savannah found exactly what she was looking for "Ah-ha! Found him. Look, mom!"

Miya put on her glasses "Wow, Liv. He is handsome"

Olivia rubbed the sides of her head "Okay, now can we please change the subject?"

After they all agreed to let it go, they decided on a movie to watch as a family.

* * *

 **A month later**

"Would you ladies like some champagne?" The lady at the bridal shop offered Olivia and Abby's mother, Amanda Whelan, the cold beverage to relax them whilst they waited for Abby to come out of the dressing room in the fourth dress she had tried on.

"Yes, please" Olivia said taking two flute's from the tray before passing one to Amanda.

Amanda thanked Olivia before saying "When are you, Quinn, and the other girls coming in to try on your dresses?"

"We all have appointments next week but not at the same time because of works schedules and such"

"Great, I can't wait to see. Abby said you're all going to be wearing emerald green?"

"Yeah, it's her favorite color and it's her day"

Before the ladies could continue chatting, Abby walked out of her dressing room… and for once in her life she was speechless.

"Oh my goodness" Amanda felt tears starting to form in her eyes "You look so beautiful"

Olivia joined in "You look stunning, how do you feel?"

Abby stepped onto the center platform "This is the one. This is my dress."

The saleswoman started ringing the bell and everyone applauded. "Looks like we have a winner!"

 **xx**

After deciding on a dress the three ladies left the boutique downtown and began walking towards the parking garage.

"Thanks for coming along with us Liv"

Olivia wrapped her arm around her shoulder "Are you kidding? There's no way I would've missed this moment."

Once they reached their cars Abby rolled down her window so she could speak to Liv from her car "Well, we're off to dinner with Leo's parents, do you have any exciting plans tonight?"

"Oh, you know, popcorn and wine, the usual."

"You should call Fitz, he won't stop asking Leo about you, which of course then rolls over to me. It's starting to get annoying" Abby exaggeratedly rolled her eyes

Amanda pushed her sunglasses down her nose "That's a handsome young man, Liv, you better not make him wait too long"

Olivia giggled nervously "We'll see"

Abby shook her head in embarrassment whilst backing up her car "Alright, see you later. Love you!"

Before following suit, Olivia checked her reminders to see that she needed to make a stop at whole foods.

 **xx**

After picking up a few items, Olivia made her way up the isle to proceed to the checkout line. But looking into her basket she soon realized she forgot to grab the main item on her list, wine. _How could I forget that?_ Quickly turning on her heels, she made her way to the wine section. Once she found the right bottle, she turned to see Fitz standing just a few feet away from her grabbing a juice from the juice bar. _Just my luck._ Thinking he'd be too into his green beverage to even notice her she figured she'd be able to turn the other way without him noticing her.

"Olivia?"

Boy was she wrong.

She turned towards him "Fitz, uh, hi… what are you doing here?" she asked awkwardly

He grinned "Oh, you know, just grabbing some grocery. How are you?"

She looked down at her basket "I'm good, just picking up some items for the week"

He looked into her basket "Popcorn, wine, cereal, chicken, veggies, almond milk. Interesting"

Olivia chuckled "Are you judging my food choices?"

Fitz shook his head "Oh, no, never that. I can just tell you're not Martha Stewart"

"Ouch" Olivia tilted her head "So who are you? Wolf Gang Puck?" She asked causing Fitz to laugh

"I might give him a run for his money" he said quite confidently

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Oh will you?"

 _You walked right into that one._ "I, uh—"

Fitz could feel her becoming a bit tense so he changed the subject "Have you ever been to a Braves game?"

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows "A couple of times, mainly during my college days. Why?"

"Would you like to go with me to the game tomorrow afternoon?"

After having an internal battle with herself she finally said "Okay."

Fitz was determined to play it cool, he couldn't blow this. "So, it's a date?"

"It's a date. I'll text you my address" she smiled before walking in the opposite direction

* * *

After finally deciding on wearing her blue brave's t-shirt, jean shorts, and brown Steve Madden sandals Olivia turned towards Lola whom was sitting on her bed watching her in the mirror and asked "You like?"

After a bark or two, followed by the doorbell Olivia petted the pup and then made her way down the hallway to get the door.

After checking the peephole, she opened the door to find Fitz standing at the door wearing a white v-neck, dark-washed denim jeans, and grey nike roshe runs.

 _Damn. He looks so good._ She hoped she wasn't staring too hard. Fitz on the other hand was having the same conversation with himself. _She's so beautiful. wow._

With both hands in his front pockets Fitz took a step forward "You look amazing"

She hoped she wasn't blushing too hard. "Thanks, you clean up well, too."

He snickered "Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just grab my purse"

 **xx**

After arriving to the game in Fitz's black range rover, they made their way towards the stadium.

"I must admit, I feel a little out of the loop" Fitz said as he and Liv walked amongst the other fans wearing their braves gear.

Catching his hint Liv looked around to see that they were approaching a vendor's booth "We could get you a t-shirt out here. They're much cheaper than buying one from the shop inside of the stadium"

Fitz nodded his head "Lets do it"

After purchasing the shirt, Fitz immediately took his shirt off to change.

Olivia tried her best to hide the fact that she was staring but failed miserably.

"Like what you see?" Fitz teased

she bluntly responded "you could say that"

A bit shocked she didn't hit him with a smart remark he just chuckled "I'm gonna go throw this in the truck, I'll be right back."

 **xx**

"So have you ever caught a baseball here?" Fitz asked between sips of his beer

"Nope, but I've almost gotten hit in the head by one, not once, but twice" she admitted

"Damn that doesn't sound like fun. People go crazy over catching one."

"Tell me about it. They will literally fight you for it"

"Screw that" Fitz laughed before noticing the random people on the kiss cam.

Liv followed suit, admiring the elderly couple on the screen "Aw, people like them give me hope"

Fitz turned to look at her "for?"

Before Liv could answer she noticed everyone surrounding them staring right at them.

"The camera's on you two!" One random guy behind them shouted, followed by another random lady yelling "Kiss her!"

Fitz looked at her with a questioning look, not wanting to overstep boundaries, but before he could question anymore, Liv smirked and shrugged her shoulders. He grabbed her chin and went straight for her lips. The kiss was slow and Fitz knew for sure the camera had probably moved onto someone else. After a few seconds they both backed away and just stared at each other. After a few seconds, Liv continued "They give me hope for the future. That love can actually last."

"Yeah, seeing that is very reassuring." Fitz didn't waste time placing his arm around her shoulder before asking "Can I cook you dinner tonight?"

Olivia pushed his curls back and then said "I'd like that"

* * *

 **Sorry to end it right there but it'll pick up from here in the next chapter. Let me know your thoughts x**


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia and Fitz decided to leave the game during the sixth inning since the Braves were in the lead and also to avoid the horrific traffic.

After opening Olivia's door, Fitz made his way inside of the vehicle.

"Are you allergic to any types of foods?"

Olivia focused on Fitz while he drove "Nope and I'm not really a picky eater either so I'm down for whatever you have in mind"

Fitz made a mental note of that "Sounds good."

Once they reached Olivia's apartment door, Fitz began to speak before Olivia opened the door. "So I'll let you get ready and then I'll swing by around seven to pick you up?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive myself to your place so you don't have to come all the way back?" Olivia asked

"Nope, besides, my place isn't far at all, it's like five or ten minutes away."

"Alright, well I'll see you then"

Fitz reached to grab her hand and kissed the back of it before walking away.

* * *

After a full meal that consisted of lamb chops, rice pilaf and green beans along with light conversation, they made their way into the kitchen to get more wine.

"I take back my trash talking from the other day. You're a great cook."

Fitz pursed his mouth in a self-satisfied smirk, he knew it took a lot for her to admit this. "Told you so"

She playfully rolled her eyes "Anyway, your place is coming together nicely"

"Thanks, and sorry about those boxes" he pointed towards the stack of boxes in near his laundry room.

"Oh, no, it's fine. It's actually impressive how fast you moved in. You already have couches and everything"

Fitz refilled their wine glasses "Thank god for movers. They're worth every penny."

"They sure are."

Fitz smiled "Cheers"

Olivia raised her glass "Cheers. Hmmm, I can't get over how great this wine is. You chose a great bottle."

"I actually can't take credit for it. My parents gave it to me as a gift for getting promoted"

"Well, your parents have great taste"

"Much better than mine" He rubbed the stubble surrounding his mouth while placing his glass on the counter as he made his way towards his iHome in the living room "Do you like jazz?"

Olivia followed him out of the kitchen "I _love_ jazz. It's actually funny because my friends in elementary school would always tease me about it because it wasn't cool in their eyes, but I didn't care."

Fitz stopped scrolling through his music library to look up at her "Little did they know that they were missing out on some epic eargasms." he laughed causing her to do the same "Who's your favorite artist?"

Olivia tilted her head as if she were in deep thought "That's tough, I can't choose between Kim Waters and Kenny G; they're both brilliant."

Fitz shook his head agreeing with her "That's true. But have you ever heard this song by Nappo Berna?" he asked while pressing play

She listened for a minute before responding "I've never heard it before, but this might be a new fav. What's this called?"

Fitz loved that she had great taste in music "Sweet surrender."

"Can I play you one of my top three favorite songs in the entire world? It's not jazz but it has a similar vibe"

He motioned for her to place her phone on the deck "Go for it"

"It's called Setembro by Take 6; Quincy Jones produced this version."

Fitz was highly intrigued by the sound, it was definitely unique. "Would you like to dance?" he held out his hand

Making her way towards him she said "sure"

He placed his hand on the small of her back as they moved in sync with the music. In that moment they both felt connected in a way that couldn't be described with simple words. It was _different._ Olivia rubbed the back of his neck as she stared into his eyes. _Trust your gut._ She stopped them in their tracks prior to moving forward to press her lips to his. Over time you believe there isn't a such thing as being able to feel a spark between you and another person, especially so soon. But that moment was proof that it was, in fact possible.

Fitz reached behind her neck to hold her head as he pressed her back up against the wall as he went to work on her full, plump lips. He didn't think it was possible for someone to have such soft lips, but he was glad to have been proven wrong. Soon he felt himself growing painfully hard so he opted to pause their movements, but this only increased Olivia's efforts. She began unbuttoning his shirt as he started going to work on her dress zipper. "Wait, wait!" Olivia said backing away from him, trying to snap herself back into reality. "I don't usually do this on the first date"

Fitz was a bit flustered but understood completely. "I understand, there's no rush, we—"

Before he could finish his sentence she was throwing herself at him. To say he was confused was an understatement. After a few minutes of making out they were stumbling towards his bedroom, as soon as they hit the mattress Fitz pulled away once again "Are you sure?"

She pulled him back down so that they were face to face "Yes"

After hearing that Fitz pulled her dress down and throwing it on the floor as she unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off leaving him in nothing but his Ralph Lauren boxer briefs. He took a second to admire the view below him before moving his hands under her back to unclasp her bra, unveiling her bare chest which eventually lead to the disposing of her underwear. She smiled sweetly at him, clearly waiting for him to do the same and he obliged. Before lining himself up to her entrance he reaches towards his nightstand.

Knowing exactly what he was looking for, Olivia grabs his arm and says "Pill"

Hearing that was music to his ears as he kissed her lips and then her neck as he aligned himself with her entrance. Sliding into her slowly he stares at her facial expressions to make sure she's comfortable. Seeing her bite her lip boosts his confidence yet he doesn't hesitate to ask "You ok?" After she shakes her head yes and insists that he picks up the speed, he complies. He brought her arms away from his neck and pulled them over her head. They held hands, intertwining their fingers as Fitz moved on top of her, the contact was almost too much for him "Fuck, Liv. You feel so good"

His grunts just made her feel even closer to the edge, she moaned out "I'm so close".

He bit her bottom lip as he continued his pace "Let go". He felt her clenching around his member which caused him to come inside of her.

After calming down from their sexual high they laid in a spooning position.

"That was…" Liv began

"Amazing" Fitz finished her sentence. He couldn't remember the last time sex felt _that_ great.

Olivia suppressed a giggle, pushing her body closer to his to snuggle into him. This would definitely be a good nights rest.

* * *

The sun beaming through the blinds interrupted Olivia's slumber. After a brief stretch she rubbed her eyes and turned to see if Fitz was awake, but instead of finding Fitz next to her, she found a folded note that read:

Good morning,

Went to grab breakfast.

Be back soon.

-F

She smiled like a giddy teenager, when she heard the the front door open and shut. Looking under the sheets she realized she was still naked so she decided to put on Fitz's button down shirt from the night before and quickly picked up the tooth brush he left out for her before making her way to his bathroom.

Fitz was in the kitchen placing their food on plates but stopped his movements when he saw Liv walking towards him with bed hair and nothing but his shirt on. "I hope you saw my note"

She sat at the counter watching him intently "Good morning and I did. It smells great."

He passed her a juice "I got us a couple of bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches. Do you like those?"

She shook her head yes before grabbing a piece of fruit from the bowl in front of her.

"Want to eat on the balcony?"

She jumped off of the seat "Lets do it!"

Just as they began to dig into their breakfast, Olivia's phone rang. It was Abby. She couldn't answer without telling her that she and Fitz had hooked up. She looked at the phone contemplating what to do.

* * *

 **Did they move too fast? Should Olivia tell Abby?**

 **Thanks for the follows & reviews, it's greatly appreciated and motivates me to continue. x**


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz noticed Olivia's change in demeanor when her phone began to ring "Are you going to answer that?"

His voice clearly snapping her out of her thoughts she answered "No, it can wait." she placed her phone on the chair next to her before grabbing the knife to cut her sandwich in half "This looks so good."

Fitz swallowed before answering, having already taken a bite out of his "Wait until you taste it."

"First dinner, now this… you're really trying to spoil a girl" she smirked, taking a bite and almost instantly throwing up a thumbs up as a stamp of approval

Fitz smiled "Maybe, and I'm glad you like it"

After finishing up their breakfast, they both took in the view of the downtown area where Fitz's high-rise apartment building was in the center of all of the commotion. Olivia had a lot of questions for him but she didn't know where to begin so she just started with the basics "So, uh, do you have any siblings?"

Fitz turned to look at her "Nope, only child. I guess that's another reason I joined a frat in college, all of the bro's and stuff, you know?"

She shook her head "Makes sense. What do your parents do?"

"Well like I mentioned at brunch, my dad is Fitzgerald II and he's a partner at a law firm and my mom, Michelle is a professor. They separated when I was in college but then ended up back together after two years a part. My dad didn't appreciate her before."

Olivia welcome his openness "Well as long as they're happy now... would you say you all are close?"

"Not really, I visit home maybe two or three times a year."

Olivia couldn't relate, she and her family may not see each other often but they were still relatively close, that's just the way she was raised; so a bit awkwardly, she just said "Oh okay"

She felt kind of nervous asking her next question but it would come up sooner or later so she just went for it "So, have you ever dated a black woman?"

Fitz almost choked on his coffee "You're not holding back are you?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes "Nope. I mean, if we want this to go anywhere we've got to get to know each other, right?"

He wipes his mouth whilst shaking his head at her bluntness "Well, yes, I have. We dated briefly back in grad school for a few months, but things didn't work out" He leaned on the balcony glass ledge "I'm not going to stand here and feed you that _Oh, I don't see color bs._ because I hate that expression. But I've just always liked all types of women. Have you ever dated outside of your race?"

It was refreshing to Olivia to hear his thoughts on the subject matter "I agree, I'm not a fan of that expression either but I've never dated outside of my race but I am prepared for the backlash we may face"

Fitz hadn't thought much about that "That's true but at the end of the day as long as we're happy then that's all that matters… right?"

Olivia nodded "Of course"

* * *

The next day Leo had invited Fitz to play Golf with himself and his two co-workers. Fitz wasn't much of a golfer, he preferred basketball or soccer, but he figured it would be a good time to hang out with his best bud and also meet some new people."I tried to hit you up last night to see if you wanted to go to this new bar off of peach tree with me and some of the guys" Leo said as they followed behind the two guys in their golf cart.

Fitz took off his hat to wipe his forehead "Oh, sorry man. I was out with Olivia last night."

Leo looked at Fitz like he'd just grown another head, or two whilst trying to maintain his focus on the trail. "You're dating Liv? I thought you said she wouldn't give you the time of day last month?"

"We ran into each other at whole foods the other day and I asked her out; we wet to a braves game and I made her dinner at my place. I like her, she's… different. The way she carries herself and she knows what she wants out of life."

Leo couldn't believe it "I don't even know who you are right now. I don't recall you ever being this hype when you were with Mellie… You must've gotten some."

Fitz gave him a stern look "Don't even, bro."

Leo lifted his hand in surrender "I know, no mentioning the ex ice queen" he shook his head at the thought of Mellie "but you did get some, didn't you?"

Fitz placed his hat back on as he saw that they were approaching their spot "What's it to you?"

Leo placed their cart in park and grabbed his bag "Welp, I take that as a yes"

Fitz shoved his shoulder and made his way towards the other guys.

 **xx**

Olivia was on her way back from stone mountain, she loved going hiking there but she was always so busy with work she rarely had time to do so. Just as she began to merge onto the highway, Abby began to call her. She placed her phone on speaker.

"What's up?"

"Girl, you tell me!" Abby said on the other end of the phone

Olivia raised her eyebrow as she focused on the road, she had no idea what she was talking about "I'm so confused"

"You and Fitz hooking up! You didn't even tell me!"

"Who told you?" Olivia asked and before Abby could give her an answer, she had already figured it out. Rolling her eyes, she said "Leo!"

Abby giggled "My baby knows how to get answers out of anybody. So, spill!"

After Liv caught her up on the first date and all, they continued speaking for a bit "I contemplated even saying yes about the date but I'm glad I did. He's… something" she grinned.

"That's why you ignored my call. You sneaky thing, you!" Abby laughed

"Guilty"

"Oh, by the way, I was calling you yesterday to tell you that Aisha and Harrison are coming down from DC in November so we should all get together. She told me she would be contacting you and Quinn soon"

That news made Olivia's day. Aisha was their friend from college and anytime they all hung together, mischief would follow. Her husband Harrison went to the University of Georgia and they met him through mutual friends "Yeah, she called me earlier during my hike so I missed the call, but that's awesome news! I miss those guys. Are they bringing Trevor? I want to see him again so bad" Olivia was referring to the couples 11-month old baby boy.

"I'm not sure"

"Well, I'll just ask her when I call her back"

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later"

"Okay, bye"

* * *

 **Two months later (November)**

Olivia and Fitz were on their way to Abby and Leo's town house for game night. Olivia was quite excited yet a little nervous for how the evening would turn out; mainly because of how crazy Abby and Aisha behaved when they got together. Fitz on the other hand wasn't the slightest bit nervous, he was actually really excited to get to know two of Olivia's closest friends. Fitz had spoken to both Aisha and Harrison on the phone a few times before when Olivia would talk to them, but a phone call is obviously nothing compared to the real deal.

Olivia offered to drive her car since Fitz was usually the one that drove them everywhere, but Fitz still insisted on being the one to drive. It had nothing to do with dominance, he just liked that he could be the one to put up with possible crazy drivers whilst she just sat back and relaxed.

Once they arrived, Olivia could barely release her finger from the doorbell before Aisha came running outside of the house to greet them.

"LIV! Ah, it's been way too long." she said, squeezing the air out of Olivia before greeting Fitz, too. Fitz smiled at the ladies, and before he could even get a word in, Harrison was walking out the door "Nice to finally meet you in person, Fitz." he said shaking his hand "You guys better get inside before Abby starts complaining about letting mosquitos inside"

As the four of them made their way inside Abby yelled from the kitchen "I heard that, big head"

Harrison shook his head before making his way towards the couch to join Leo and Robert whom were in their own little world watching the Vanderbilt versus Florida football game. The two of them were so into the game they both waved without taking their eyes off of the screen.

Seeing the two bottles of wine in Fitz and Olivia's hands, Quinn took both of the bottles and went to the kitchen. After opening one of them, she came walking with a beverage for each of them "They've been like that for the past twenty minutes." before she could continue speaking, Leo yelled "You want in on this bet, Fitz? This moron," he said pointing towards Robert whom was sipping on his third beer "thinks Vanderbilt is gonna win, somebody needs to take his damn beer"

Fitz laughed at the two of them "Put me down for fifty dollars on the Gators"

Olivia shook her head at their shenanigans "Good choice babe, I mean they haven't been the best in the past few years but overall the Gators have a pretty good track record" she said making Fitz smile proudly. He loved that she was so well-rounded.

Harrison felt he had to get in on this "Florida ain't shit!"

Leo waved his hand in the air, signaling that he could care less "Dude you and Rob are just mad that your precious bulldogs got scrubbed by them" he cackled, he loved taking jabs at Harrison and Robert since they both were UGA Alums.

"Who cares. What game are we playing first?" Aisha interrupted, she could care less about football.

Abby took a seat on Leo's lap "Let's play 'heads up', first! I bought the app on my iPhone a few months ago when I saw it on Ellen."

"Yeah she forced me to play it with her when she first got it, but it's actually fun as hell" He said trying to focus on the game at the same time

Noticing what he was doing, Abby snatched the remote and muted the TV causing the guys to groan in unison "Really?!" Leo said trying to grab the remote

"Yes, really. It's game night, not football night" Abby said giving him a look.

After everyone was seated on the sectional couch, Abby explained the game to everyone.

"Okay, so, it's basically charades, but the person that's trying to guess the phrase holds the iPhone against their forehead so they can't cheat. Your partner then acts it out or gives you clues without spilling the beans. So, everyone got it?" she asked, staring at everyone with her hands on her hips. Once everyone nodded their heads, Abby volunteers herself and Leo to go first.

As soon as Abby places the iPhone on her forehead Leo grins and places two fingers on the sides of his mouth. At first Abby just looks around the room at everyone laughing before catching on "Oh my god, you're disgusting!"

Leo tries to hug her but she shoves him off in a playful way "Well it said 'eating' so that's the first thing that came to mind" The time runs out and it automatically passes to the next one.

"You'd think we were all 19 with these petty sex jokes" Quinn teased

Robert joins in "Hey we're only in our late 20's, we can still be a little immature at times" he laughed kissing her cheek.

Once Abby and Leo finished up their round, earning 15 points, it was Aisha and Harrison's turn.

 **xx**

Everyone (excluding Fitz and Quinn since they were both driving) was a bit tipsy after the second round and all of everyone's common sense had gone out the window, laughter and carefreeness filled the air as Olivia and Fitz's time was running out. Fitz was acting out the phrase 'beer pong' and Olivia was failing miserably at trying to figure what type of movements he was doing. "What the hell?"

Quinn tried to help her out "Liv, college days… frat parties, come on!"

Olivia tapped her forehead as it hit her "BEER PONG!"

Everyone was relieved she finally got it correct.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her waste from behind before saying "I would've paid good money to see you play beer pong, were you any good?"

Before Olivia could answer Aisha interjected "Oh Liv was awesome, the guys would get so mad" she laughed at the memory "All of us—" she said pointing between she and the girls "Would argue over who would get Liv as their partner"

"Except that one time" Abby said under her breath, or so she thought…

"Shut up" Olivia said eyeing her best friend.

Fitz and the guys looked at the girls, saying they were intrigued would be an understatement. "What?" he asked.

Aisha giggled "It's really not that big of a deal"

Olivia rolled her eyes because she knew they wouldn't stop pestering her until she told them "I won three rounds and these two guys got all pissed because two girls were showing them up so I told them to put their money where their mouth was. But we ended up losing"

Fitz gestured for her to continue "And…?"

"And so since we lost, we were supposed to give them twenty bucks but Aisha's dumb ass didn't realize she had left her cash in the car until after the game was over, and of course they weren't just gonna let us get off so easily so they dared us to make out" Olivia explained, feeling her face starting to heat up because she didn't know how Fitz would react but nonetheless Aisha took over the story adding "And I really hate when people dare me, so Liv and I did"

Fitz chuckled a bit nudging Leo in the process "That's it? I thought it was something crazy"

"Well excuse the hell out of me, that's crazy for us" Olivia cackled, she couldn't believe his bluntness

"Girls make out with each other all the time. Fortunately for you all, you guys don't automatically get labeled as lesbo's" Leo laughed, he loved messing with Olivia.

Olivia flicked his ear as got up to refill her wine glass while pulling Fitz along with her.

Fitz was staring at her as she poured the wine. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail so it left her neck quite bare, welcoming a few pecks. "hmmm" she quietly whimpered before turning around and placing her arms along his waist.

He smiled before kissing her lips "tonights been really fun, I love everyone's sense of humor"

she titled her head "You and Leo are something else, you guys go from two 29 year olds to 19 year olds in two seconds"

Fitz pecked her lips again "I could say the same about you and your girl friends" he said before lightly tapping her on the butt.

Aisha popped her head into the kitchen "You two hurry up! We're about to play cards against humanity!"

"Hold on" Liv said, stopping Aisha in her tracks "When am I going to get to see Trevor?" Olivia pouted, she missed her godson.

"We dropped him off at Harrison's parents place since we knew we'd be staying the night over here. We have a gala to go to downtown tomorrow with Harrison's parents and his grandmother was going to babysit all night, but if you want he could go with you?"

"That would be perfect! I miss my little man." Olivia beamed, looking up at Fitz "Are you gonna help me babysit?"

Fitz gulped, he couldn't even remember the last time he had held a baby, if ever. "S-sure"

* * *

 **Hoping this chapter made you giggle a bit. Aisha and Leo are definitely the more outspoken of the group, I love writing these two into the story lol. Btw, I hope you guys don't mind the extra time jump within the chapter, I really just wanna get into their relationship already. I'd love to hear your thoughts. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia, Fitz, and Trevor were all sitting on the couch watching cartoons whilst Olivia fed trevor his dinner.

"He must really love this stuff; he's practically guiding the spoon to his mouth" Olivia said holding up the tiny jar.

Fitz looked at the tiny jar of mushed pea's in disgust "I don't understand how babies eat that shit"

Olivia swatted him with her free hand "No cursing in front of the baby!"

Fitz playfully covered his mouth as he looked down at Trevor whom was oblivious to his surroundings "How old is this little guy anyway?" he asked

Olivia wiped his messy mouth "10 months. Want to hold him?"

Fitz was a bit hesitant at first but he obliged "Hand 'em over!"

As soon as Olivia placed Trevor in Fitz's arms, he began to cry.

Fitz panicked, immediately asking "What do I do?!"

Olivia rubbed his shoulder "Relax, he's just not used to you, give it a minute."

After a few seconds, Trevor's crying ceased as he stared blankly at the couple.

Fitz looked between Olivia and Trevor in amazement as he held him "Are you a baby whisperer or some shit?"

Olivia chuckled and smacked his shoulder "Again? You have such a potty mouth!"

"Hopefully by the time we have babies, it won't be as bad."

She smiled at the thought before jokingly saying "Who says I want to carry your babies?"

He gave her a look of confidence, disregarding her question entirely "We'll probably have two and then an 'oopsy' knowing us" he laughed

She shook her head before kissing him briefly on the lips "You're very confident, Mr. Grant"

He smirked as he looked into her eyes "That I am, Liv. We would make beautiful babies and you know it"

"I can't say I disagree with you on that one" she smiled as she rubbed the top of Trevor's head before saying "One day"

Fitz grinned "One day"

It wasn't even 15 minutes later before both of their noses were completely bombarded with a foul scent "Oh my god, he needs to be changed" Fitz said, passing the baby to Olivia.

"You don't wanna do the honors?" Olivia teased as she grabbed Trevor and laid him down so she could change his diaper.

Fitz covered his nose as he reached to help her place the diaper under the baby "Babies don't hold back at all"

Olivia shook her head at him. _So dramatic._

After cleaning him up they placed on his play mat and sat on the couch browsing through netflix "So are you excited for next weekend?" Fitz asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her much closer to him.

She looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows "What's next weekend?"

"Baby, you're joking, right? Remember a few weeks ago I told you that my friend Stephen invited us to his 30th birthday bash in Miami?"

She tapped his leg anxiously "I thought it was the weekend after next?" She pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and immediately opened her reminders app "I put it in my phone under the wrong date, shit. Is it Friday or Saturday? I could just move some meetings around, catch a later flight and—"

"It's next Saturday night and no, I wanted us to spend the entire weekend together; the flights are booked and everything. Olivia, I had this all planned out, how could you have mixed up the dates?" He rubbed his forehead, trying to calm his nerves. "Can't you just reschedule?"

Olivia was a bit taken aback at him using her full name "You act like I did this on purpose, work has been extremely busy lately; it was a simple mistake. I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises right now." She sighed heavily "Worse comes to worse, I'll just catch the next flight out on Saturday afternoon and still be there in time for his party, it's not a big deal."

Fitz chuckled to keep from yelling at her. She just wasn't getting it, this wasn't just about a damn party, it's about prioritizing. Yes, work is very important but sometimes Olivia took being 'busy' to the next level. It's a weekend for heavens sake, it's not like she was in dyer need for money, heck, not even close! She could easily cancel.

"You know what, don't even bother." he said picking up his jacket and kneeling down to kiss trevor on the forehead before standing up and walking towards the door "I have some statements and a presentation to look over for my meeting on Monday. You know how that goes, right?" He asked sarcastically. Maybe it was a bit low for him to do so, but at this point he could care less; he was pissed and needed to get home before their argument could escalate. "I'll text you when I make it home" And with that he was out the door, leaving Olivia standing there stunned. _That went fucking great._

Chastising herself had to be put on a brief hold so that she could console the crying baby on the floor with his hands in the air, clearly wanting a little attention.

 **xx**

Soon after putting him down for bed, she picked up her phone and called her mother. After two rings she answered "Hey Liv"

Olivia didn't want to be a Debby downer so she tried to stall a bit whilst she cleaned up her already spotless kitchen "Hey! I miss you. How's everything? How's daddy?"

"I miss you, too. Everything's going well and he's well, but he just went to bed. I just got in from an emergency c-section, it was pretty brutal. But the mom and the baby both made it through, so I am very grateful."

Olivia covered her mouth, her moms job could be extremely stressful "You're superwoman!"

That made Miya smile "Far from it, but thank you, love bug. Are you and Fitz still babysitting Trevor?"

She wanted to tell her mom about the argument but she was a tad bit embarrassed "Fitz just left but yes I'm still babysitting until the morning"

"Oh, well is he still awake?"

"Nope, I just put him down so I could clean"

Miya perked up "Clean?! What happened?" She knew her daughter well enough to know she never cleaned, and not because she didn't want to but because her apartment was never a mess.

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose "I screwed up. Fitz's good friends 30th birthday is this weekend and he planned us a weekend getaway to go along with it since it's in Miami. I got the dates mixed up, he asked me to cancel my weekend meetings and I said no."

"My my my. Your father and I raised you to have a strong work ethic, but Liv, sometimes you take it overboard. You have a guy that wants to do something nice for you…"

"I know but—"

Miya interjected "You and your father were just talking about marriage when you were here, and that won't happen if you let work get in the way of your relationship, love bug. Now, I'm not saying to give everything up for a man but you've got to have a healthy balance."

"I guess you're right. I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"You did, but fortunately you can always fix it if you really want to."

Olivia was thankful for her mothers honesty "You always give it to me straight. I love you, mom."

"Love you, too sweetie. Oh, by the way, are we expecting the two of you for thanksgiving?"

Olivia half smiled at the thought, hopefully Fitz would be open to the idea. "I'll ask him"

 **xx**

Fitz hadn't spoken to Olivia since Saturday, it was now Monday and his presentation had gone very well. He had been a little worried about how it would turn out, but the feedback from his managing director was nothing short of positive. Afterwards, his secretary, Lauren notified him of a potential clients interest in their services.

Lauren walked to the side of his desk "The woman wants to discuss her oil company potentially taking over a much smaller one and she wants your financial advice. I saw that you had a 30 minute break between meetings so I told her that she could stick around for a bit."

Fitz nodded his head "That's perfectly fine. Send her in, please." He said turning around to look through some emails. He heard the clicking of the females heels getting closer and closer.

Fitz didn't turn around just yet "You may have a seat, I'll be with you in just a second" and just as he began to turn around in his chair he said "Sorry for making you wait, I—" He was stunned to see Olivia sitting across from him. Her hair was bone straight and she had on an all black skirt suit with black glasses on. She looked stunning.

Fitz was mad but her showing up looking the way she did and pulling a big one on him like that made him laugh internally. _This woman._ He crossed his legs on his desk. "Oh, you're good."

She simpered, looking pleased with herself "Well we haven't talked in two days and I knew this would be the perfect way to get your attention"

"You're a mess. Here I was thinking it was an actual oil tycoon... I was already drafting up an analysis in my head" He stood up with his hands in his pockets and walked to sit in front of her on the edge of his desk "Why aren't you at work?"

She pushed her hair behind her ears and stood up in front of him "I had a break and I needed to come see you. I'm really sorry for the other night. I do tend to put work over most things and that isn't good; I was wrong."

He tilted his head to the side "Wow"

She looked at him, worriedly. Surely she couldn't have pissed him off. "What?"

He rubbed his chin "That was a good 'wow' and you're forgiven." he grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles "Baby, I love your work ethic so much I even brag about it" he laughed "But you've gotta just relax sometimes and trust your man, I wouldn't suggest you reschedule a meeting if it weren't in your best interest... So, does this mean that you're coming with me on Friday?"

She smiled, placing her arms around his neck as she secretly thanked God for him not having a glass wall office. "Yes, and I also want you to come with me for thanksgiving, I want you to meet my parents"

Fitz lowered his hands on her waist "That's funny because I was going to ask you to come with me to California to meet mine. We'll work it out."

"Great minds think alike." She leaned in, sucking on his top lip "I love you, Fitz." Olivia was stunned that the words just flowed off of her tongue so easily.

He grabbed her face, immediately forgetting what she had came in there in the first place to apologize for "I love you, Livvie" He kissed her briefly; they had to keep it PG in his office.

That was the first time anyone had ever called her that besides her Nana "That's new" she looked at him beaming.

"Well, no one really calls you that so I will. It's different."

Her only reply was deepening their kiss, clearly giving him her approval.

* * *

 **First big argument and their first "I love you's" all in one chapter lol. Is anyone surprised that Liv said it first?**

 **Up next: Miami! Leave reviews and/or suggestions, they motivate me to keep writing. :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Instead of relying on Uber drivers or taxi's for their weekend in Miami, Fitz wanted them to have their own set of wheels. After their quick flight, they made a pit stop at a car rental place. Once all of the paperwork was completed, they waited at the front desk for Steve, the car rental agent, to give them their next directions.

"So, you guys are all set. Your rental is waiting outside for you. I hope you guys enjoy your weekend here in South beach!" He said, with a huge grin as he handed Fitz the keys to the Porsche Cayenne GTS.

After saying a joint thanks, they made their way outside and into the mini suv.

"This is so nice, I think I know what my next vehicle's gonna be once my lease is up" Olivia winked as she looked all around the interior of the car.

Fitz chuckled "I knew you'd like it. So do you wanna get a bite to eat to pass the time? We can't check in to the hotel for another two hours"

Olivia placed her ray bans on her face "That's kind of perfect because I'm starving"

Fitz shook his head as he placed the keys in the ignition "One day you'll listen to me" he said, giving her a look as he was referring to their little banter prior to boarding the flight about Olivia not eating anything for breakfast.

Olivia sighed "I rarely eat in the morning babe"

"Well that's because you've trained your body to be that way"

Olivia rolled her eyes "Can I drive?"

Fitz shook his head at her obviously trying to change the subject before stepping out the car to trade places with her "Sure, just be careful. Some people down here drive like idiots, they're worse than Atlanta drivers."

Once she was buckled in and merging onto the road she said "I've driven down here before, babe, I've got this"

 **xx**

"We've been sitting here for 10 minutes, what the hell is going on?" Olivia asked as she tried to sit up in her seat to see what was going on with the two cars in front of them" clearly frustrated, she beeped the horn.

Fitz was startled by the sound "Liv! Relax, you can't just blow at people like that nowadays, people have horrible road rage"

"Well they act like they own the road, this is ridiculous. They're blocking all of us from getting around them and this is a one way road!"

Fitz noticed the guy in front of them in a Mercedes get out of his car and head towards the drivers side of their vehicle "fuck, what's this guy doing?"

Olivia swallowed as the guy came up to her window and smacked it.

"The fuck are you honking at, huh? Go around next time, you stupid bitch!"

Fitz immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car to walk up to the guy "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to man? Fucking prick!" He said yelling at the guy as the guy hurriedly jumped back into his car and sped off.

"Fitz! Stop!" Olivia yelled from the car "Get back in the car!"

Fitz flipped the guy off and got back into the Porsche "Now do you see why I said what I said?"

Olivia frowned "I'm sorry, I didn't think—"

Fitz sighed, feeling bad for not only yelling at her but for what that guy said to her. "I'm really sorry that guy called you that, he's an asshole."

Olivia waved it off as they finally began to move now that the guy had gone "It's not like it's my first time hearing that. Screw him."

Fitz grabbed her free hand and kissed it "What a lovely way to start our trip" he half smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

 **xx**

After a quick bite to eat at a nearby shake shack, the couple checked into their suite at the Fontainebleau Hotel.

"This is…" Olivia pondered her choice of words for the suite "Magnificent!"

Fitz smiled as he made his way towards her, grabbing her around the waist from behind in the process "Anything for you. I love you."

She turned and kissed him slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you more and have I mentioned how sexy your haircut is?"

"Maybe once or twice, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again… and again" He winked

She giggled "Don't get me wrong, I love it when you grow out your curls but this is sexy, too"

He smacked her butt "Well I love your hair, too. I rarely get to see you with curly hair. Are you going to wear it like that for the entire weekend?"

Olivia grabbed his hand and played with it "Yup, except for tomorrow night; I want to wear it straight for the party." She jumped up on her tippy toes, playfully licking his bottom lip.

He laughed, her playful side had to be his favorite "Well, we have about 4 hours of free time before the heat game tonight… What do you wanna do?"

"Aventura Mall has all of the best stores and it's only 29 minutes away" she goofily smiled, knowing he wouldn't deny her what she wanted.

He shook his head "I knew you'd wanna go shopping"

She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. "You know me so well, baby."

 **xx**

Not really having anything in particular that they both wanted, they each browsed different stores. Fitz found a couple of items in Lacoste and American apparel that he liked while Olivia found much success in Bloomingdales and J-crew. Now Fitz was waiting outside of the dressing room in bebe as Olivia tried on a few dresses that caught her eye when she first walked into the store. "Babe hurry up, we have to beat the traffic so we can get a good parking spot at the arena"

Olivia came walking out of her room at the same time wearing a Glam 2-piece jersey dress stealing the scene with a mesmerizing arrangement of shimmering faceted studs that showed her midsection "This is the last one. I was thinking I could wear this to Abby's bachelorette party. What do you think?"

Fitz looked up very quickly "More like you have to wear that tonight when you're on my arm. Damn, you look beautiful."

She blushed "Fine I'll wear this tonight if you wear that blue button down you got from Lacoste earlier"

He moved some hair out of her face "You've got yourself a deal."

 **xx**

"I feel like such a sellout" Olivia said holding onto Fitz's hand as they walked to their room door.

He chuckled kissing her forehead "Baby, you're not a sellout for going to a heat game and actually enjoying yourself"

She pretended to pout "Yes, I am. I was supposed to get boo'd by their crowd for being a Knicks loving freak"

He let go of her hand to open the door "Well they scrubbed my lakers tonight if that makes you feel better"

An evil grin appeared on her face "it definitely does" Once they were both inside, she grabbed her bag "I feel gross, I'm gonna take a shower… care to join me?" she asked, opening the bathroom door and looking back at him as he sat at the table with his iPad.

He didn't even answer her, he just hurries towards her, grabbing her waist and shuts the door behind them. He pulls his shirt over his head and kisses neck before turning her towards the mirror so that she could watch him undress her. Once he's taken every piece of clothing off of her body, she turns and pulls him closer to her as she unbuckles his belt. Meanwhile as she's hastily moving he's looking over her shoulder and into the mirror to steal a peak at her round ass. Once he's free from his pants and boxer briefs, he turns the nob to the shower and gently presses her up against the glass wall of the shower.

"Baby, please" Olivia moans into Fitz's ear causing him to rush his movements, wanting to be inside of her as quickly as possible but before that he holds one of her legs up as he slides a finger inside of her slit which causes her to closer her eyes and throw her head back whilst keeping a firm grip onto his shoulder so that she keeps a good balance. He licks her lips and presses his forehead against hers so that he can get her attention "Open your eyes"

She obliges and after a few seconds she realizes she's extremely close "fuuuck" she cries out as she releases all over his fingers. Fitz places one of the fingers into her mouth so that she can taste herself "Damn, you're so beautiful… I love you" he says as he kisses her deeply and slowly as she wraps her legs around his waist and slides onto his member "I love you too" she says as she bites his ear, meeting his thrust one by one.

Fitz picks up the pace as the hot water streams down their bodies, he feels himself getting closer to the edge "Fuck, you feel so good" Once he feels her let go, he joins her as he spills his seed inside of her.

Following their love making session, they clean up and change into the hotel bathrobes with a glass of white wine as they relax on the couch.

"I'm so glad I came with you instead of staying in atlanta doing work"

Fitz kissed her on the cheek "I love being right"

She playfully hit his hand "Shutup—but forreal, thanks for this. It's nice to get away sometimes."

"No problem babe. Do you wanna order room service?"

Giving him a look, she said "No, and the hotdog and fries at the game didn't fill you up?"

"Nope, I'm gonna order a chocolate brownie or something"

She clapped her hands together like an overly-hyper child which caused Fitz to laugh at her "But you just said you weren't getting anything"

"That was until you mentioned chocolate brownies" she grinned widely

* * *

"Can you grab my tank top off of the top of my suitcase?" Fitz asked, as he waited at the door for Olivia in his chubbies midnight riders swimming trunks

Olivia came scurrying out of their hotel bedroom in a blue coverup that was barely hiding her bustier bikini with their beach bag in one hand as she handed him the tank top; checking him out in the process "If I didn't know any better, I'd definitely think you belonged to a fraternity"

After placing the tank top on himself, he turned, mocking her "Did the red-white-and blue give it away?"

"Of course. But I love it" she said, smacking his butt. "All mine"

He grinned, kissing her lips "You're silly. Lets head out."

 **xx**

"Let me burry you in the sand" Olivia said reaching for him.

Fitz backed away from her "I don't trust you"

She huffed "Gee, thanks"

He picked her up and swung her around as he ran towards the water causing her to giggle uncontrollably "PUT ME DOWN!"

Completely ignoring her, he purposefully makes them fall into the salty water.

Once they both caught their breath, Olivia wiped the water out of her view and then rushed towards him when she noticed he was already starting to run back towards the shore. "You're gonna pay for that"

Once she caught up to him, she leaped onto his back and lightly pulled his ear and poked his stomach "Meanie!"

Fitz thought that the entire thing was hysterical, he held his stomach from laughing so hard "Okay, okay, you win!"

She jumped down from his back and pulled his face down towards her for a kiss "Told you I'd get you back"

Fitz fixed his swim trunks, since she'd pulled them down a little when she jumped on him prior to saying "I'm gonna go grab us some drinks from the bar, you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, just bring me a strawberry daiquiri, please!"

He stopped at their beach cabana to get his sunglasses and then made his way towards the bar.

Olivia was chatting with a couple of local girls she had met on the beach.

"The line at the bar is ridiculous" One of the girls sisters said as she made approached them.

 _That explains why Fitz is taking a thousand years_

She continued sipping her beer "There was a hot guy up there and I tried to get his number but he turned me down"

Olivia frowned "That sucks, but there's hella guys out here so hopefully you'll have better luck later"

"Easy for you to say, you're hot" the girl laughed, causing everyone to giggle. "Oh shit, there he is!" she said pointing towards the guy whom was talking to a woman "Ugh, so he'll give that chick the time of day but not me?"

Olivia removed her raybans to see that the guy was her boy friend. Some girl was clearly trying to charm him, but failing miserably. She saw the girl reach to touch his bicep but Fitz backed up, which made Olivia proud and she excused herself so that she could go show this chick who was boss.

She walked up behind Fitz and wrapped her arm around him "Babe, did you get my drink?"

He tensed up, not wanting Olivia to get the wrong idea "Sure did"

The girl sucked her teeth and walked away.

Fitz snickered "You handled that well"

Olivia pulled him by the arm "Ya damn right"

* * *

Whilst they were waiting in line to go inside of Club LIV where Stephens birthday bash was being held, Olivia whipped out her iPhone so that they could take a few pictures.

"Excuse me" she said, trying to get the girl standing behind them in lines attention. "Would you mind taking one or two pictures of us?"

The girl took her phone and waited for them to pose themselves. Fitz held Olivia close to his right side as they smiled for the camera.

After checking out the pictures, Olivia opened up her instagram app and typed in the caption "Club LIV with my love Fitz_G3 for Stephens 30th b-day! :) #SouthBeach #Miami #305"

"Remind me to repost that later" Fitz winked at her as they headed inside of the club.

Once they spotted Stephen, he made sure to introduce himself to Olivia. "Nice to meet you, Olivia"

Olivia greeted him with a friendly hug "Likewise and happy birthday! How does it feel to be 30?"

"The chicks dig-it so I'm not complaining" he chuckled

A petite blonde came walking behind him "I heard that" she said, half-jokingly, before smacking his arm

Stephen laughed before wrapping his arms around the womans waist and introducing her to them "Olivia, this is my girl friend Hannah Williams. Hannah, this is—"

Fitz interjected "My girl friend, Olivia Pope"

Hannah pulled Olivia in for a big hug "Nice to meet you! You guys are a cute couple! Fitzy better be treating you like a queen!"

Olivia chuckled at her forwardness, she definitely had a strong personality. "He is" she smiled, grabbing his hand, pulling him closer to her body.

"See?" Fitz said, teasingly rolling his neck at her.

Hannah stuck her tongue out at him "Well, Kaskades performing soon; are you into house music?"

Olivia shook her head "Hell yeah, I saw him perform at a club in Atlanta a few years back when I was at GSU!"

"Sick. Do you guys wanna do some shots?"

They both nodded and picked up a shot glass each, holding them up in the air to cheers. They all downed their shots after Fitz did the honors of saying "Happy fucking birthday, bro!"

After three celebratory shots each, Hannah almost immediately pulled Olivia onto the dance floor.

The DJ blasted a remix to Big Sean's "Blessings" and once Drakes part began to blaire throughout the club Olivia really went in. He was by far one of her favorite modern rappers. She wasted no time moving her hips to the beat and singing loudly "I'M WAAAAAAAY UP I FEEL BLESSED!"

Fitz stayed back with Stephen to chat and observe over drinks, they figured they'd join them after a few minutes.

Stephen raised his beer to Fitz's "You did well, mate. She's beautiful."

Fitz leaned back, watching her on the dance floor "I know bro, I'm waaaaaay up I feel blessed" He laughed, giving his friend a fist-bump.

"You would" Stephen teased before becoming serious "By the way, Andrews here"

Fitz sarcastically chuckled "Just because Andrew and I are no longer friends doesn't mean I expected you guys not to be"

Stephen shook his head "I just wanted to warn you, I know you guys aren't at each others throats anymore but that doesn't mean that you all want to be in the same room together. He and Mellie screwed you over big time" He was referring to his childhood friend, Andrew, whom had become a close friend of Fitz's in high school. After being with Mellie for over a year, she ended up leaving him for Andrew.

"That was almost 5 years ago, I could care less about those two, they deserve each other. I'm in a good place; my jobs great and that woman right there—" he said pointing towards Olivia "makes me the happiest I've been in years"

Stephen held up his hands in defense "Like I said, I just wanted to warn you"

Fitz grabbed his shoulder "And I appreciate it, man." he said gratefully as he chugged the rest of his beer "I'm gonna go dance with Liv real quick, I'll come back over afterwards"

Stephen nodded as he made his way towards Hannah so that she wouldn't be in the couples way.

Olivia smirked when she felt Fitz's hands wrap around her from behind. "Hey, you."

Fitz breathed onto her neck, as he rubs the sides of her waist and grinds his member onto her ass. "You look so sexy tonight, Livvie."

She blushed, he never failed to make her feel like the sexiest woman alive. "As do you" she said wrapping her right arm behind his back, pulling him even closer to her.

Once Kaskades finished the first half of his set, everyone made their way to the VIP tables "He never disappoints" Stephen said, referring to Kaskade.

"Agreed" Olivia smiled, taking a seat on Fitz's lap before noticing a random guy walking towards them. "Who's that?" she whispered in Fitz's ear so that he could hear her over the music.

Fitz looked up and noticed it was Andrew. He honestly thought the next time he saw him, he'd punch him in the face or curse him out, but seeing him, right then and there, he felt very calm and unbothered. "That's Stephens childhood friend"

"He's walking over here like a creeper" She teased

"That's just the way he is"

She elbowed him playfully before standing to greet him.

"Fitz" Andrew said, reaching out his hand to greet his old pal.

Fitz stood up and greeted him like the level headed gentlemen he was "Andrew"

Andrew turned his attention to Olivia "And you are?"

Olivia shook his hand "Olivia, I'm Fitz's girl friend"

"Nice to meet you—you're stunning." he smiled, kissing her hand.

Fitz cleared his throat. _Is he serious?_

Andrew stood up straight, changing the topic and looked at Fitz "So, you still in New York?"

"No, I'm a director at our Atlanta Office now. You?"

Andrew nodded "Mellie, our son, and I are living in Connecticut now."

Fitz was a bit thrown off "Son?"

Andrew beamed with pride as he pulled out his phone to show off a picture "You heard me." he said turning the phone towards everyone "That's him, William Nichols"

"Everyone always teases him about how Will looks more so like Mellie and nothing like him" Stephen laughed, earning him an evil look from Andrew as he put his phone away. "I thought this was a birthday party? Where's the booze and shit?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Olivia turned to Fitz "Babe I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back"

Fitz hauled her close, "Can you have Hannah go with you? Just to be safe."

After asking Hannah to accompany her to the bathroom, they talked as they waited in the line.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Hannah asked

"Yeah, they're playing great music. Stephen looks like he's having fun, too!"

Hannah bobbed her head "Yeah, he's really happy to be down here for the weekend since he's been working nonstop lately"

"I can relate"

"I'm surprised Fitz was so chill when Andrew showed up"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Hannah looked at her, slightly confused "Because he's the guy that his ex left him for"

Olivia wasn't sure if she had heard her correctly "Excuse me, what?"

* * *

 **Should Fitz have just told Olivia who Andrew was from the jump? Let me know your thoughts! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews & follows, y'all are the best. Now, onto the story... :D**

* * *

After Hannah informed her about Fitz's previous relationship, Olivia was a bit shocked to say the least. Sadly, because of how Leo had presented Fitz as such a playboy when they first met, she expected Fitz to have been the one to do the cheating, but knowing that it had happened to him made her feel for him, not only because that was her boy friend, but because she had obviously been in his shoes before and knew how much having your emotions toyed with could hurt. She ended up going back to the party to face everyone with a fake smile plastered across her face whenever she would come into contact with Andrew. Mostly everyone ended up leaving the club at around three in the morning and Olivia and Fitz were both very tipsy by the time they made it back to their hotel room.

All Fitz wanted to do was crash, but he settled for the couch since it was the closest object to him. In his semi drunken eyes, the bed seemed like it was a million feet away from the common area.

Following him, Olivia plopped down onto his lap "Did you have fun tonight?"

Instead of looking at her, he just watched as both of his hands caressed the sides of her waist "Yeah, it was nice to see Stephen and nobody hates free drinks. Oh, and having you dance on me most of the night wasn't too bad either."

Olivia dramatically rolled her neck around and then hid her face in the crook of his neck and kissed it "You're naughty and you definitely took advantage of the drinks."

Fitz looked at her as if she was crazy "You're one to talk, Miss _'I can't find the hole for the key'_ " he mimicked her voice as best he could.

She covered her mouth laughing "Shutup, it was a simple mistake"

"It's an electronic card key. This isn't the 70's." he laughed, tickling her sides, knowing that was her most ticklish spot besides the bottom of her feet.

She shoved his shoulder and attempted to get up, but he stopped her by pressing her closer to his body and captured her bottom lip with his teeth. At first, it was fine, but after a few seconds her thoughts began to cloud the moment. "I-I-cant"

He looked at her extremely confused, removing his hands from around her immediately in case he did something wrong "Okay. Did I hurt you or something?"

Olivia grabbed his chin and kissed his forehead "Baby, no, of course not." she sighed, pushing her bangs out of her face "I just have to ask… why'd you lie to me about Andrew?"

"Huh?" Fitz tilted his head back and rested it on the wall for a brief second, knowing the moment was officially ruined, before rubbing his eyes and removing her from his lap. Standing up and now looking down at her on the couch he continued "I didn't lie. I told you that was Stephen's childhood friend, which _is_ the truth."

Olivia cocked her head to the side, as if to say _really?_ "You could've told me he was an old friend that screwed you over babe. I don't understand why—"

"Dammit, Hannah!" he scolded under his breath. _Why'd she have to open her mouth?_

Olivia frowned "I think she thought I already knew, Fitz. Relax."

"No, because it's my business and no one else's. Do I know every detail about everyone that you've dated?" He looked at her pointedly, not waiting for her to answer, he continued "No, and I'm with you now. I love you, I'm _in_ love with you. I'm not going to bring up old, irrelevant, negative shit. What's the point?" he asked pacing back and forth "I specifically never asked you anything about your ex's because I don't care. What happened previously has nothing to do with us now. Bringing up old relationships does nothing but ruin things"

"Okay, I get it. Chill." Olivia stood up from the couch and headed towards the bedroom

He walked in front of her with his hands up, halting her movements "I'm sorry, I just hate talking about that stuff when it was years ago and has nothing to do with the present."

She doesn't really look at him, preferring to stare past him as if she's examining the random painting on the wall as she explains herself "No, I'm sorry." her eyes shift towards him finally, staring directly into his eyes "I should have just not said anything. You're right, it is irrelevant."

He holds her face with both of his hands as he deeply examines her eyes in complete silence.

Knowing this discussion was clearly over, she kisses his cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the bedroom "Let's just go to bed…"

* * *

 **A few days later**

Abby and Olivia decided to meet up for coffee and tea since they both had a pretty laid back work day ahead of them.

"So are you getting excited for the big day? It's only three months away, Mrs. Bergen!"

Abby placed her beverage on the table and crossed her legs "You mean, Whelan-Bergen"

Olivia was a bit stunned by her answer "Leo doesn't care that you're keeping your name?"

"I mean, it's hyphenated. Besides, it's just a name. I should've followed in Zoe Saldana and her husband's footsteps and had Leo change his name to Whelan"

Olivia sips her green tea "Please, Leo is such an alpha male, good luck with that."

"He's that way around you guys, but with me?" Abby flipped her hair "That man's putty in my hands"

Olivia laughed "Oh goodness, you're a mess. You two were definitely made for each other."

Abby smirked "So, when you and Fitz get married you're dropping Pope?"

"I think I will. Olivia Grant sounds just as good as Pope."

"Damn, you must really like this one because I recall a certain college girl that said she'd never change her last name... not for _any_ guy." Abby teased

"I do" Olivia blushed at the thought "I really love him. I feel like I've been with him for years. It's—" just as she was about to continue, her phone started to chime. Seeing that it was her father, she excused herself from the table.

Once she was in a private spot outside, she answered. "Hey, Daddy."

"Babygirl, how's everything?" He grinned on the other end.

"Well, very well. This week hasn't been too hectic. Abby and I are just taking a coffee break and catching up"

"That sounds nice. You should send me a cup, but decaf of course." he teased "So, I was just calling to confirm for your mother that you and Fitz are definitely coming for thanksgiving next week?"

"Yessir, we'll be there. We're flying in on Monday evening and staying until Saturday."

"Nice, your mother might be on call but I took off from work next week and Sav will be coming into town on Tuesday with Daniel."

Olivia felt anxious to ask her next question, this could go very well or very bad "Alright. But, uh… I have a question."

Her father sighed, knowing exactly what was coming next "Yes, Liv?"

"Can Fitz and I share a room?"

"Liv, no. I already have you and your sister both having guys in the house at the same time."

"Sav is four years younger, this is ridiculous!"

"She's been with Daniel since high school and I still won't allow it. There's no sharing rooms in my house until there's a ring on your finger. My house, my rules."

She huffed, knowing she should've asked her mom first figuring she would've been able to talk him into it "Fine"

"You'll understand when you have children, Liv."

She rolled her eyes and digressed. "Sure. But I've gotta go, we'll talk soon. Love you."

Eli kind of felt bad but stood firm in his decision "Alright, love you, too."

* * *

"So he wouldn't even hear you out?" Fitz asked as he put on his rolex submariner watch, he looked into his bedroom mirror at Olivia whom was sitting behind him on the edge of his bed, watching him get ready. They were going to Fitz's co-worker, Cyrus Beene's house for dinner. Fitz and Cyrus had known each other since his final graduate year at UPenn when he interned at Caldwell Group; Cyrus was a fairly new associate at the time and took Fitz under his wing and when he got promoted to the Atlanta office a year prior to Fitz's promotion, Fitz did feel a little down about him leaving NYC. So, accepting the Atlanta offer was even easier knowing that Cyrus would be one of his co-workers.

Olivia checked her phone one last time before placing it inside of her purse "Nope, he's so old fashioned; it can be annoying at times, especially right now."

Fitz laughed at her "Give him a break, he's just being a father. I'm sure if our future daughter brings home a guy I'll be the exact same way."

She rolled her eyes as she walked up next to him to do one last once over of herself in the mirror "Why not our future son?" she eyed him "Oh, the double standard."

He almost lost his train of thought as he watched her twirl "Uh, not true. I'll be just as tough on him, too. No worries."

She shook her head and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt that he had just fixed "I'm not even worried, we'll just have to sneak around like two horny teenagers, I guess." she simpered and then noticed his facial expression questioning why she had just did that to his shirt "Leave a few buttons undone, it looks sexy babe." She winked

"You're a keeper" He smirked before turning her body towards the hallway "Lets get going"

 **xx**

They had arrived at the Novak-Beene residence and had just been invited inside by the couples energetic nine year old, Ella.

"Uncle Fitzy!" She screamed with joy whilst jumping up and down. Everyone knew how much Ella adored Fitz, they had been the best of pals since day one and her face was always lit like a kid on Christmas' whenever they got the chance to hang out.

Fitz knelt down and held his arms out "Get in these arms shorty"

Ella didn't need to be told twice, she threw herself into his arms and giggled as Fitz hugged and tickled her. Catching her breath, she paused and tilted her head and closely examined the woman standing beside them. "Uncle Fitz, who is that? Is that your new girl friend? She's pretty!" She babbled.

Before Fitz could introduce them, James came speed walking in their direction. "Ella Marie! How many times have I told you not to open the door without asking who is there?" He asked in a frustrated tone.

She lowered her head, clearly embarrassed that she was getting scolded in front of everyone.

James rubbed his forehead before hugging Fitz and Olivia "So glad you guys could join us for dinner." he turned towards Ella and said "How about you go get washed up for dinner?"

Fitz lowered Ella back down to the ground and she dramatically tilted her head back "But dad! Fitz was just about to tell me her name!" she said pointing directly at Olivia.

James looked between the three of them and when he noticed Fitz chuckle at his daughters dramatics, he nodded, giving him permission to continue.

"Well, Ella, this _is_ my girl friend and her name is Olivia Pope." He held onto Olivia's hand as he introduced the two "And Olivia, this is my shorty, Ella Novak-Beene" he said tickling the little girls chin.

Olivia reached her hand out to shake the little girls hand "Nice to meet you, Ella" She smiled at the little girl "That's a very pretty name you have"

Ella didn't waste any time before blabbering off at the mouth "Nice to meet you, too and thanks, my daddies are pretty great name pickers I guess." she said, causing the adults to lightly chuckle "I'm 9, are you old like Uncle Fitzy?"

Fitz feigned being hurt "Ouch" this of course caused Olivia to cackle and James to interpose between the two "Ooookay, up to your bathroom to wash those hands right now, young lady." he said, patting her butt playfully as she obeyed and ran towards the stairs.

 **xx**

"Liv, my friend Karen tells me that the housing market is booming right now, especially here in Atlanta." Cyrus said as they all conversed over dinner.

Olivia shook her head quickly since she couldn't respond vocally as she had just taken a sip of her wine "Sorry" she giggled "But yeah, work has been busy and it's definitely a buyers market right now. When I first started out four years ago after graduating and getting my license, it wasn't horrible but it wasn't nearly as good as now because of the economy."

James shook his head "Don't get me wrong, I love New York and miss it dearly but I absolutely love it down here. We were able to get this house for a magnificent price and up there you would pay double to have a house this size; not to mention it's a great place to raise El."

"I agree, I've only been here a short period of time and it's already growing on me." Fitz beamed as he cut his steak.

Cyrus chuckled "Any big plans for thanksgiving? You guys are always welcomed here."

"We're actually gonna go visit her parents and then we're gonna see mine during Christmas so we won't have to do so much flying across country within a weeks time"

"That sounds fun and a great compromise on you guys' part" Cyrus said mattarfactly.

"So, uh, did Ella put a magical spell on Fitz when they first met because he tends to think he's not good with children but I beg to differ" Olivia teased

"He sells himself short in that area, he's always great with Ella." James smiled, as he looked between the two of them and Cyrus interjected "You met her when you interned at CG-NYC, I think she was three or four"

Fitz sipped a bit of his water before turning to Liv and saying "I only said that about infants" he laughed and then turned his attention back to Cyrus "Yeah, she was three."

"Uncle Fitz, when can I have a sleepover at you and Olivia's apartment?"

Her bluntness shouldn't have even been surprising at this point, yet Fitz found himself shocked by her assumption "Uh, we don't live together sweetie… but you can stay over sometime after thanksgiving, okay?"

Olivia joined in "...and I'll even bring my dog Lola!"

Ella's eyes widened with excitement "YAY! I love dogs. I can't wait!"

* * *

Olivia and Fitz were both sitting in his bed checking emails for work.

She closed her laptop and took off her glasses before positioning herself to sit with her legs folded in front of him "Ella is adorable, I'm so glad I finally got to meet her."

"She's something" he laughed "It's sometimes hard to believe that she's adopted because she's just as blunt as Cyrus."

"Like father, like daughter" Olivia snickered, thinking about some of the things the little girl had said earlier that evening "I love how she assumed that we lived together."

Fitz placed his iPad on the bedside table and pulled her towards him so she was now straddling him. "I know, it kind of caught me off guard but I mean…" he paused

"What?" she tugged at his arm, clearly wanting him to continue.

"Would you want to?"

Olivia looked between him and the wall behind him "I mean, we're already at each others places practically every night… but, do you think it's too soon?"

"Whose timeline are we on? We move at our own pace, babe."

She tilted her head as if she were in deep thought "Are you sure? This is a huge step, Fitz."

He presses his head towards hers "Yup, now all you need to say is…"

"Yes" she finishes for him "Lets do it"

He leans in to kiss her full lips and says "I love you"

"And I love you" she pecks his lips a few times before jumping off of the bed "I'm gonna go check on Lola, I'll be right back"

He nods and then looks over to see his phone has a text from an random number.

 **"** **Hey, Fitz. I'm taking a red-eye to ATL tonight. I'll be there for a few days and I really need to speak with you… in person. Please reply and let me know if we can set something up."**

He was beyond confused as to who was texting him so late, but he replies. **"Who is this?"**

It hadn't even been 10 seconds before he received a follow-up message **"Mellie…"**

* * *

 **Thoughts? Leave reviews, I enjoy reading them! :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

I know it's been a million years lol. So so so sorry but life got busy and writing had to take a backseat. But I'm here with an update and I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Fitz rubs his eyes to make sure he was reading the text message correctly… he was baffled that Mellie was contacting him. What could she want? He hadn't spoken to her in nearly 5 years.

 **F: I don't think that's appropriate.**

 **M: It's not like that, I just need to speak with you.**

 **F: I don't have time for this, I have work rest the of the week and I'm going to NY for thanksgiving.**

 **M: Ok, well then can we meet up in the city? It's not that far of a drive for me at all. And I'm sure you're gonna have a busy week, so do you want to meet the Friday after thanksgiving?**

 **F: Saturday morning will work better. And I want to bring my girlfriend. Anything you have to tell me can be said in front of her.**

 **M: Fine. I'll see you then. Take care.**

 **F: K.**

Fitz knew Olivia would be pissed but hopefully him inviting her would make her a feel a bit better.

Olivia comes back into the room and gets under the sheets. "She's sleeping like a baby"

Fitz faked a smile, his mind clearly elsewhere. He knew he had to tell Olivia about what had just happened. "Mellie just contacted me…"

She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows "Uhm, why?"

"She wouldn't tell me specifics, but she did say that she needs to see me in person… to talk about something important. And I actually believe her because we haven't spoken in years."

She lets out a huge sigh "Why now?"

"I don't know, but I told her I wouldn't come without you"

"That's going to be so awkward… I trust you to go alone, Fitz."

Fitz plugs up his phone and shakes his head "Her timing is impeccable. We're talking about moving in together and here she comes outta no where. Such bullshit. And babe, are you sure?"

Olivia rubs his arm "I'm sure."

* * *

 **Week of Thanksgiving, Monday evening:**

Fitz and Liv were standing outside of the airport waiting for her father to come and pick them up.

Olivia looks up at Fitz and notices he's staring at the cars passing them by, clearly in deep thought so she tugs on his hand trying to get his attention "Are you nervous?"

He looks down at her "A little, I just hope they like me."

Just as Olivia was going to reassure him that he had nothing to worry about, she noticed her father pulling up in his Cadillac Escalade ESV.

Eli jumped out of the SUV rather quickly and greeted the couple. "Liv!" he smiled cheerfully, fully embracing his daughter before turning to look at Fitz. "Nice to meet you, Fitz."

Fitz shook his hand and said "It's nice to finally meet you, too sir.

"Let me get you guys' luggage." He said as he grabbed each of their roller suitcases and placed them in the back of the SUV.

"Thanks" they said in unison before Fitz opened the door for Olivia.

 **xx**

Once they made it to the Pope residence, Eli welcomed the couple to relax in the living room whilst he went to the kitchen to get everyone a beverage.

Once he came back with something to drink for each of them, he wasted no time getting to know Fitz a little better. "So, Fitz, I hear you're a fellow UPENN alum?"

Fitz placed his tea cup on a coaster and crossed his legs "Yessir"

Eli grinned, he loved his alma mater. "Did you go there for undergrad or grad school?"

"Both. It's funny though, because I never even considered UPENN as an option at first; only because I planned on staying in state and going to Stanford or USC, but then I received a scholarship to go there and after researching the business school I knew it was the best option."

"That's awesome. I've only gone back twice since I graduated back in '84"

Fitz did the mental math and realized that Liv's dad was 53, which placed him around the same age group as his own parents (Fitz II- 53, Michelle- 54). Assuming that Miya was around the same age, this bit of information made him happy to know that he and Liv both had relatively young parents." "My frat brothers usually plan events for homecoming week so I usually try and go back for that."

Olivia was happy they were getting along so far but she missed her mom and couldn't wait much longer to see her. "When does mom get off?"

"I spoke to her before I picked you guys up… she figured I'd fall asleep and forget" He playfully rolled his eyes and shook his head "She should be here within the hour and then we'll all go to the city for dinner."

 **xx**

For dinner everyone agreed on going to Del Frisco's Steakhouse. After placing their orders, Maya and Eli wasted no time getting well aquatinted with Fitz.

"So, Fitz, your parents aren't upset that you aren't coming home for thanksgiving?" Miya asked, family was everything to her and her husband and they had specifically instilled the same values in their daughters, so she wanted to see how he would answer.

Fitz wasn't the slightest bit surprised she had brought up his parents. But the real question was should he pretend like him and his parent are extremely close or should he just be honest? "They're… uh, well, I wouldn't say they're upset. Honestly, my parents and I aren't that close. We talk a few times a month and it's—"

Olivia didn't want him to feel pressured to explain himself so she interjected "We were actually going to split this break between you guys and his parents, but all of the traveling within such a short period didn't seem like it would work out so we plan to go out there for Christmas"

Miya internally giggled, Olivia was definitely her daughter. Always trying to jump in and save the day. "Thank you, Fitz"

Fitz laughed and Olivia blushed "I was just saying…"

Eli sipped his red wine and asked "Which part of California are they in?"

"Los Angeles, but they also have a place up in Napa. I'll have to invite you guys out there and let you taste the wine; it puts this—" he pointed towards his glass "to shame"

Eli chuckled, he surely did love his wine. "I'll have to take you up on that offer once we get to know your family"

Fitz nodded his head "Sounds like a plan"

Once they were all finished with their main courses, Fitz figured he would make small talk with the Popes whilst they waited for the waitress to bring out their dessert. "So do you guys usually go all out for thanksgiving?"

Eli jumped at the chance to speak again "We always go up to my parents home in the Hampton's; along with some of Miya's side of the family. We usually have a family basketball game or something, whatever the younger children come up with. Oh, and my mother makes the best sweet potato pie… you do eat that, right?"

Fitz felt a little awkward "I've only ever tried pumpkin. Does it taste similar?"

Olivia chuckled "Kind of, but I personally like sweet potato pie better. But dad's right, once you try my Nana's pie you won't go back to pumpkin."

"Well I'm excited to try it" he smiled knowing he was in for a real treat.

* * *

Olivia was annoyed at the fact that it was nearly 2 am and she was still awake. She tried playing games on her phone, scrolling social media and reading emails to distract herself but the aching between her legs could only be fixed by one person and one person only. She not only wanted him to sleep beside her but she wanted him so very bad right now, rules be damned. She took her phone off of the charger and texted Fitz.

 **O: Are you awake?**

 **F: Yes… why aren't you asleep?**

 **O: I can't :( sleeping a part sucks.**

 **F: lol it's only for a few nights babe.**

 **O: -_- ihy.**

 **F: Well isn't that a big lie.**

 **O: Lol, just get in here…**

 **F: As much as I'd love to, I think I'd rather have blue balls than have your dad kick my ass.**

 **O: Don't be a pussy…**

 **F: … excuse me?**

 **O: You read that correctly… but whatever, g'night.**

Olivia happily sighed as she removed Lola from her bed so that she could be placed in her cage, plugged up her phone and laid back on her bed knowing good and well that Fitz would be knocking on her door any minute now. His dare-devil tendencies always got the best of him.

Like clockwork, he was tip toeing inside of her room.

"Took you long enough" Olivia giggled as she pulled her comforter and sheets back so he could lie down next to her.

"You're such a brat" he teased as he pulled her body close to him so they could snuggle each other. "If I get my ass kicked, it's on you"

She rolled her eyes, completely ignoring him as she kissed his lips and placed her leg on top of his, drawing them ever closer to each other.

Fitz broke the kiss and stared into her eyes "We're not having sex in your parents house"

Olivia reached inside of his basketball shorts, grabbed his member and said "That doesn't mean we can't do other things… now, stop talking."

 **xx**

As much as Fitz wanted to stay in the room with Olivia he didn't want to risk running into one of her parents in the morning. Noticing that Olivia had to be on what looked to be her sixth dream, he removed himself from her death grip, placed his hoodie and shorts on and quietly exited her bedroom.

Just as he's closing her door, he hears someone coming up the stairs, but he can't really see because they're in the dark. _Shit._

He presses himself up against the door, holding his breath. He felt like a horny teen hiding from his girl friends parents.

He notices from the tiny shadow on the wall that it's Miya.

He holds his breath as she opens the master bedroom door and just when he thinks he's off the hook she says "Good night, Fitz"

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

* * *

The next morning Olivia was abruptly woken up by an overly-hyper Savannah. "WE'RE HEREEEE! WAKE UP!"

Olivia covered her face trying to hide from the bright sunlight coming through her window. "Sav! I thought you guys weren't getting in until this afternoon? It's early as shit!"

Savannah continued to jump on her sister, hoping the annoyance would motivate her to get up "Early? It's after 10! Get up!"

Olivia finally gave in and gave her little sis a big hug before jumping out of bed to head to the bathroom. Just as she was opening the door Fitz was making his way inside.

"Babe, did I accidentally put my shaving kit with your stuff or—" He paused, realizing he was interrupting. "Oh my bad… hey Savannah!" he smiled as he hugged her. Though it wasn't ideal, this was the first time the two were greeting each other in person.

"Hey— wait, Dad didn't let you sleep in here?"

When Fitz shook his head no, she couldn't help but laugh. "Damn, I thought sure he'd give into his favorite."

Olivia rolled her eyes, Savannah would always tease her about being their fathers favorite because Olivia would often say she was their mothers favorite. "Nope, he shot me down quick. He's such a hard ass."

This of course tickled Savannah "Now you know how Danny and I feel!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now, get out, I need to get dressed."

"Ok but mom said you two need to be quick because we're leaving for brunch at Nana Jane and Poppa James house at 11." She said as she made her way out of the room and Fitz tried to remember his original train of thought.

"Ugh, I don't even remember what I asked"

She looked over at him as she made her bed. "Shaving kit. It's on the side of my suitcase, I don't know how it got mixed up with my things."

As he searched he figured he should tell her about his little incident last night. After all, it was _her_ fault. "Your mom saw me leaving your room last night"

"Really?" she awkwardly giggled. "Ah, well brunch shall be fun"

"I'm throwing you under the bus if she mentions it" he said, only half joking.

Olivia started gathering her belongings so that she could hop in the shower "Well if you would've just stayed in here until sunrise like I suggested…"

He waved her off "Oh whatever, miss rule breaker"

 **xx**

Once they all arrived at Olivia's grandparents house in the Hamptons, NY, they all gathered in the kitchen to chat whilst the food finished cooking. "So Fitz, was the guest room okay? I hope it wasn't too stuffy in there" Eli asked as he drank some of his coffee.

Fitz noticed Miya giving him a reassuring look that basically told them that he could relax so he felt more confident answering Eli. "Yessir, it was perfect. Thanks."

"He put you in the guest room?" Olivia's Great Aunt Leslie interjected causing Fitz's ears to turn red, he just couldn't avoid awkward situations to save his life so he just shook his head and Leslie wasted no time continuing her mini rant "Oh Fitz, I'm so sorry about my overprotective-hard ass nephew." She eyed Eli "It's not like you can stop them from screwing around!" Leslie was Jane's younger sister and everyone was always weary of her blunt mouth.

Leslie's comment of course made Savannah laugh and she immediately gave Olivia a knowing look from across the room seeing as though they'd just had this conversation not too long ago.

"Oh aunt Leslie, please" Eli said as he rubbed his forehead. He knew if he didn't say anything right then and there, she'd go on forever.

She sipped her tea "I'm just saying!"

Jane pulled her away from the counter "Alright alright, how about you help me make this pitcher of lemonade for the kids, more people are heading over in a few minutes."

As everyone continued helping around the kitchen, Olivia pulled Fitz to the side as she chopped up the rest of the strawberries for the fruit salad. "See, mom didn't even tattle"

This made Fitz chuckle "Yeah but don't expect a part II tonight, baby"

She playfully nudged him away from her just as her grandpa, James Pope walked inside of the house almost unrecognizable with all of his winter gear on "Eli why don't you stop running your chops in here with the ladies and help me chop some of this wood outside" James teasingly smacked Eli on the shoulder with a kitchen towel.

Olivia cackled as she turned to say "Babe, why don't you go help them?"

James ears perked up "Come show us what you've got, young blood." He said handing him some gloves.

 **xx**

As the afternoon went on, more and more of Olivia's family members showed up; which included her favorite cousins Brandon and Allison "Alli" Pope. They were the son and daughter of her uncle and aunt, Rick and Amanda Pope. Rick was also Eli's older brother.

"Is that my favorite niece and nephew?" Eli yelled excitedly as he saw them approaching the backyard where everyone was mingling by the fire.

Once they were done catching up with Eli and the other family members, her cousins made their way inside of the house to find Olivia, Savannah, Danny and Fitz whom were chatting amongst themselves in the den. Once they were all introduced, Savannah and Alli made small talk whilst Danny excused himself to make a quick phone call. Fitz took a double take of Brandon's Greek Fraternity letters on his sweat shirt that read "Gamma Phi Mu".

He wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder "Livvie you didn't tell me that your cousin's my frat brother"

Brandons eyes got big "You're a gamma?"

Fitz smirked as he pulled his sleeve up to show him his tattoo on the side of his arm "'Til I die."

Brandon high fived him "Ayeeeee! When and where did you rush?"

"UPenn, Fall 2005, how about you?"

"NYU, Fall 2014"

"Well you picked a great one. NYU's a nice school, I went to a couple of their parties when I interned in the city"

"Yeah, I love it. Where'd you intern? I had an internship last summer in Kentucky but it wasn't that great."

"The Caldwell Group and what's your major? GPA? Maybe I could help you out."

"Economics and I have a 3.8 right now. Last year kicked my ass with rushing and everything."

"3.8 is more than good" Fitz reassured him "I'll be back in the city in a few weeks for a few meetings; I'll give you my contact information so you can stop by the office and I can introduce you to some people."

Brandon couldn't believe it "Dude, yes! Thanks so much, Fitz"

Fitz patted his back before he walked off.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist "Well I can tell Brandon hates you" she teased "That was very nice of you, baby."

Fitz held up his hands as if he had just done the best deed in the world "Well he's your fam and he's my greek fam so I had to help him out"

Danny apologetically interrupted their conversation "Liv, your mom wants to know if you guys are coming with us to get the christmas trees?"

"Wouldn't miss it" she smiled grabbing Fitz's hand and pulling him behind her "Let's go!"

* * *

Thanksgiving and the rest of the week went rather smoothly. Fitz met even more of Olivia's family, including some of her mothers relatives from Virginia. She and Fitz started packing up their bags so they wouldn't have to worry about doing it later before their flight. Just as he finished sorting all of his belongings, Fitz pulled Olivia from her task at hand, wanting her to sit in his lap and give him her full attention. "This week has been amazing. Thanks for letting me be a part of it."

She brushed his curls back "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, handsome. Too bad we have to return back to reality quite soon."

"I don't know, reality with you isn't too bad" he winked.

She kissed him briefly before asking "When are you heading out to meet with you-know-who?"

He scratched his head, bummed that she had to ruin the moment by bringing up Mellie. "It's at 1 so I should probably start heading that way soon." he rubbed his eyes.

 **xx**

Fitz walked into the cafe and spotted Mellie towards the back. Once he was seated in front of her, he said "Mellie"

She gave him a small smile "Fitz. I'm relieved you actually showed up, I was afraid you weren't going to."

Fitz furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"We ended on such an awful note and to my knowledge, you're taken so I just didn't expect you to come, okay?"

Fitz shook his head "Yes and yes but you made it seem like this meeting was urgent so, here I am and if you don't mind, can we cut the small talk and get right to the chase."

Mellie pursed her lips and looked around the room "Well, I just really don't even know how to say this and I contemplated telling you over the phone but I figured that would just make it worse so I-I—"

Fitz lightly smacked the table, cutting her off. "Spit it out Mellie"

"We-we, we have a son together."

He thought he was seeing red. No, it wasn't red. It was just a distorted version of the devil himself sitting in front of him. Well, that's what he told himself at that moment. "What the fuck, Mel? So you're telling me the kid Andrew's been parading around and showing off is actually mine?"

Mellie shook her head as the tears began to flow. "Yes. But I was just as surprised as you are right now! I didn't even know until Andrew went behind my back and cotton swabbed him for gods-sake. He went on this tantrum when he returned from Miami and just KNEW that the kid had to be yours and I denied it because I really didn't think it was but he's so fucking persistent that he went ahead and did it so, yeah. You were the only person I was with besides Andrew around that time prior to our break up, so since he isn't his, he is definitely yours and I'm so sorry about all of this. I truly am."

Fitz rubbed his face as he read over the paternity paperwork. He didn't think he'd ever been so blindsided by information in his entire life. _I have a fucking son. I am a father. Holy shit._ "I mean, I don't even know what to say right now." he said for a brief moment, gathering his thoughts before angrily spatting" You two morons just keep fucking with my life. First you screw me over by fuckng my BEST FRIEND. Now, you're saying I have a son? Isn't he like 4? So that's 4 years I've missed out on. The kid's going to be confused as hell, he's only known Andrew as his father and now I'm just supposed to just pop up and say _"Hey, buddy. I'm actually your real father."_

Mellie tried to rub his hand to comfort him but he snatched it away "Look, I regret what I did to you, I was stupid and selfish. But, I've been seeing a therapist about all of this and I know we can work it out. It's actually a lot easier for children to accept because they're much more open minded, especially at his age. He's still so young so, yes, at the beginning it may take a bit for him to get used to the idea but we will get through this, Fitz. Please. Andrews not even really in the picture anymore, once he found out he left. He said he couldn't raise another mans child."

Although Fitz wasn't a fan of Andrews, he did feel for him knowing that it couldn't have been easier for him knowing that a child he thought was his, actually isn't."

"I just need some time. This is a lot to take in right now, Mel."

"I know and I respect that." She stood grabbing her purse "Give me a call when you want to move forward with this."

He nodded and watched her walk out of the cafe. He didn't know what to do with himself as he made his way outside of the cafe, too. _Olivia. Oh my god, she's gonna leave me._ He tried to block out the negative thoughts in his mind but this entire situation was just crazy. _I promised her children in the future and now look at me, fathering another woman's kid. She's gonna leave me._

He hopped in a cab and and his phone started ringing. It was Olivia but right now was horrible timing for a phone call so he sent it to voicemail. Opting to tell her what was going on in person and avoid another breakdown, he figured a quick and slightly informative text would suffice:

 **"** **Met with Mellie. Will discuss when I get a chance. Fly to ATL without me, there's something I need to take care of."**

He jumped out of the Cab and ran into the airport terminal with nothing in his hands but his cell phone and wallet. He ran towards the counter hoping to get some assistance. He was on a mission, he needed to confront this person and this person only. "Who do I need to speak with about changing my flight? I know it'll be extra, I don't mind paying."

The clerk looked at Fitz, noticing the desperation in his eyes, she quickly obliged. "Okay, one step at a time, sir. Where would you like to change your arrival destination to so I can see if we have anything available?"

"Los Angeles, California."

* * *

 **So, Fitz has a son… (please don't hate me but I knew this was gonna be a part of the storyline since the beginning). Btw, NO olitz x mellitz love triangle happening here, I promise. Please leave reviews and/or suggestions, I like reading them! :) x**


	10. Chapter 10

After the clerk was able to find a flight to LA that luckily had two seats left in coach, Fitz jumped at the opportunity to get on that plane. The only downside was that it would be boarding in 30 minutes, but running through the busy holiday travelers, empty handed made him think of the bright side of not having his luggage with him. That had made going through security a heck of a lot easier which in turn granted him time to make it to the boarding gate before the doors closed.

"You just barely made it, sir." The flight attendant smiled as Fitz ran rather quickly towards the door "Take your seat and buckle up!"

Fitz in return gave her a thankful half smile with a slight nod as he made his way towards his seat. He felt drained and annoyed that this entire flight would consist of him getting his thoughts together to confront this person as well as think of exactly how to tell Olivia the news. She had texted him back almost immediately but he hadn't read it until he was comfortable in his seat, but knowing he would need to reply before they took off, he read the text again:

 **O: What do you mean just fly without you?! WTH is going on?**

He felt so bad for not explaining but timing just didn't really allow it. _Timing, shitty timing._ But one thing that was for damn sure not happening, was him telling her everything via text. He refused. She meant too much to him and he didn't even think a phone call would suffice, but if he did call he obviously couldn't just stall and not say anything? He was stuck between a rock and a hard place and either way he was fucked so he would just have to deal with the consequences. Yet, he refused to ignore her, so he replied:

 **F: I know my first text was brief and unexpected but I need you to trust me. I will see you tomorrow and then I will explain everything. I love you. Talk soon.**

He didn't get an immediate reply so he knew he was screwed and for the next 5 and a half hours he would juggle all of the stresses in his life, one thought at a time.

* * *

Eli and Danny were making themselves sandwiches in the kitchen so they could watch the Alabama versus Auburn football game

"Liv, are you going to have some of this turkey before I put it up?" Danny asked as he cut his sandwich

Olivia looked up from her phone as she played with her pandora bracelet that Fitz had given her as a random gift a few weeks prior. "Oh, no, I'm good. I should actually go double check my things, I don't wanna accidentally leave anything. That would suck."

Eli took a sip of his beer before saying "Okay, baby girl. And is Fitz's friend gonna drop him off over here or…?" Eli asked, before Fitz headed out to meet with Mellie, Olivia had told her parents that he was going to catch up with one of his friends from college that just so happened to be visiting NYC for the holiday. Her excuse of not going was that she had already met him before and wanted them to have one on one time hanging out. And that was everything but the truth.

Olivia nodded as she made her way towards the stairs "Yeah, he's just gonna meet me inside of the airport."

Eli was listening but he wasn't all there since the game correspondent began talking just as she finished speaking, so he quickly answered "Alright, well then we'll head out in a few hours"

Olivia was relieved he didn't question her, she quickly hurried up the stairs to avoid any more questions from her mom or Savannah.

 **xx**

The entire ride to the airport, Olivia was stuck in her own thoughts. She felt so bad because her father kept bringing up topics that were of usual interest to her, but reading over Fitz's text over and over just clouded everything for her at the moment. All she could muster up were occasional "Yeah's" and "Oh, cool" in response so he wouldn't worry something was bothering her.

Knowing they were less than a minute away from JFK airport, she knew she had to get her stories straight so she could cover for Fitz. But honestly, it was more so to cover for herself; she couldn't afford for her family to find out that Fitz had just bailed on her out of nowhere. Now that would be embarrassing. Once they pulled up to the Delta terminal's drop off area, Olivia hopped out of the car with Lola in hand as she waited for Eli to come to the side of the curb with her suitcase, Fitz's nike duffle-bag, and Lola's travel cage.

"Is he here yet?" Eli asked as he held onto her belongings as he looked around the crowded area, clearly referring to Fitz.

The perfect lie had come to her almost too quickly "Not yet, he's 10 minutes away, they got stuck in some traffic."

"Damn, I really wanted to say goodbye to the guy in person. He was a lot of fun to have around this week." He shook his head "Maybe I could park for a few minutes and then—"

"Dad, no" Olivia interjected earning her a look from her father "I-I- just really need to get inside to check our bags."

"Alright." Eli let out a sigh, knowing their time together was coming to and end. He hated saying goodbye to his daughter. "You'd think that after we dropped you off at college 8 years ago that I'd be used to saying goodbye to you by now, but it just never gets easier"

"Aw, daddy" She hugged him tightly. His emotional state saved her from falling in her own pit of lies, which she was thankful for, yet she despised because she agreed with him; saying goodbye was never easy. "I love you and I'm going to take some time off from work for Christmas break so I'll come up here again or you guys can even come down to Atlanta."

He smiled "Great idea, Liv. We'll discuss it but you go ahead, I don't want you to be late. And tell Fitz that we really enjoyed meeting him!"

She nodded and hugged him once more prior to making her way inside of the airport.

* * *

"It's the house on the left" Fitz pointed towards the concrete and glass house in the hollywood hills area of LA.

Once the uber driver pulled up to the front of the house near the curb, Fitz thanked him, paid and hopped out.

After a few heavy knocks on the door, he was greeted by a very shocked Stephen. "What the hell?" He said, holding out his arms for a hug.

Fitz pushed pass him and walked into the house. He turned around to face him. "Did you know?"

Stephen shut the door rather slowly "Know what?"

Fitz held out his hands as if he was fed up "That I have a fucking son!"

Stephen ran his hand down the front of his face "I wanted to tell you but Andrew said that Mellie was going to so I respected that."

"You didn't think I deserved to know immediately?!" Fitz yelled

"I always get dragged into you guys' shit, mate. I'm sick of it! I didn't wanna overstep by telling you before the kids mother."

"So I just get blindsided by it instead? You're fucking scum." Fitz stormed towards him, forcefully shoving him out of his way so he could leave.

Stephen didn't wasn't a hothead but given the fact that they were in his house there was no way in hell that he was letting Fitz get away with that. Situation be damned. He shoved him from behind, making Fitz stumble a bit. Things began to escalate when Fitz punched him in the face

causing an angry Stephen to retaliate with a punch straight to his mouth.

Clearly having had been disturbed by all of the commotion, Hannah came running out to the living room. "HEY! HEY! What the hell is going on?!" She said pulling Stephen away as best she could.

"Get the hell out!" He shouted, pointing towards the door.

Fitz didn't bother responding, instead he stormed out of the house and up the road.

 **xx**

After walking through the neighborhood for a few minutes to blow off some steam, Fitz began to use his uber app so that he could catch a ride to a hotel but that was soon interrupted when his mother's number was plastered across his screen. Her timing couldn't be worse, but he figured he could play it off and hold a normal conversation with her.

"Hey mom" he answered

"Hi sweetie. How're you?" She asked rather cheerfully on the other end

Fitz couldn't lie to his mother to save his life. But, he would try his best today. "Eh, I'm okay. Just a little tired."

"Did you have a good thanksgiving with Olivia's family?"

U _gh, she's not making this any easier._ "It was great, her family was very welcoming."

His mother's tone went from chipper to sad within a few seconds "I'm glad you had a wonderful time, Fitz, but I can't lie and say I didn't miss having you here in LA for the holiday."

Though they weren't as close as the Popes, Fitz truly loved his parents, especially his mother and hearing her so sad on the other end was making him feel worse than he already did. He knew what he had to do.

He sighed "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise but I'm in LA for the night to see you guys but Liv had to get back to Atlanta tonight to prepare for a big meeting on monday, she sends her apologies." he lied.

Michelle happily said "Oh my goodness! Where are you? Are you still at the airport? And I understand, work comes first and we'll see each other during the Christmas break."

He was annoyed with himself for wanting to do the right thing all the time but digressed "I'm actually about to get in an uber. I'll see you at the house in a few."

"Okay, see you soon!"

* * *

After being notified of a 30 minute flight delay, Olivia opted to call Abby and vent to her, she would usually cut everyone off when she was in a mood like this but for some reason, she really felt the need to get some feedback from Abby. Thankfully Abby had just made it back from her parents' house and they agreed to Abby picking her up from the airport so that they could discuss the situation more in person. Once they were at Olivia's place, she wasted zero time pulling out not one, but two bottles of wine.

"So, he just left… just like that?" Abby asked, legs crossed as she sat on the edge of the couch.

Olivia heavily sighed "Yes. He wouldn't give me any damn details. Why couldn't he just tell me what was going on?"

Abby didn't feel the need to censor her words, she never did, so why would this moment be any different? "I'm gonna kick his ass"

"I can't believe this is happening. My boy friend completely disappears…" Olivia bent over, placing her face in her lap "to God knows where, who knows if he—" she paused, sitting up very quickly. Quickly enough to worry Abby.

"Liv…"

"If he's fucking around with that bitch—" she began, but Abby stopped her from continuing.

"Fitz loves you, besides he can't stand his ex and he wouldn't do that to you."

"I know…" Olivia looked at her with watery eyes, followed by full fledged tears. "But my thoughts are just all over the place. He's such an asshole for leaving me hanging like this. Him telling me not to worry in a damn text, MAKES me worry." she wiped her face and huffed "I can't believe him. I had to lie to my dad for him, take his shit with me" she ranted before exhaling "I just can't believe that this is the way we're going to end such a great week. Prior to this week we even discussed moving in together. I can never win."

Abby frowned, her best friend didn't deserve this. "We're going to get through this, okay?"

* * *

After a brief catchup, the Grants sat down for a nice dinner.

"So do you go back to work on Monday?" Big Gerry asked

Before Fitz answered his fathers question, he asked "Where's Katie?" referring to the housekeeper

Michelle waved her hand "We gave her some time off to spend with her family. She'll be back on Monday morning"

He nodded his head "Yeah, but it'll be a relatively easy day. My direct managing director won't be back in the office until Tuesday so I'll have an extra day without him on my back"

Michelle lightly giggled before noticing the cut by his bottom lip "What happened to your mouth, Fitz?"

Big Gerry placed his fork on the side of his plate and sipped his scotch "Looks like someone beat your ass"

"More like the other way around" Fitz said under his breath

"So you're a 29 year old business man and you're out here fighting? You're supposed to leave that shit in high school, son."

"Gerry" Michelle pleaded

Big Gerry was a good father to Fitz growing up, but he always felt like he could never catch a break with him, he was always on his back. "Stephen and I got into it but it's over, just drop it."

"What did he try and ask for Olivia's number or something?" Big Gerry teased, earning him an angry glare from Fitz

He had had enough "Can you please just shut the hell up?"

"Fitz!" Michelle gasped

Big Gerry tilted his head "What did you just say?"

Fitz leaned back in his chair throwing his napkin on the table "I-I I'm sorry."

Big Gerry held his drink and pointed towards his son "You mine as well just tell us what's going on with you because you're not gonna talk to me like that in my own damn house"

Fitz looked between both of his parents whilst eternally battling with himself. _Just tell them._

 **xx**

Once he revealed all of the details, he was worried how they would react but they both just looked at him. Blankly.

"Could you guys please say something?"

"Mellie?" They both asked in unison

"Yes. I'm not happy about that minor detail either but she even had the paperwork for proof. He's mine and though I'm still in shock, I'm going to be in his life. It won't happen over night, and I don't know the first thing about parenting but once we get everything figured out I'm stepping up to the plate."

Michelle cried "Oh, Fitz. I'm so sorry about all of this. But at least you all found out now instead of years from now. You may have missed out on his first couple of years but you still get to see him grow up."

Big Gerry folded his arms "Wow, son. I'm sorry, too and I'm proud of you. A lot of guys wouldn't have cared but what you just said speaks volumes. I respect that."

"Thanks. Now I just have to tell Liv. I've avoided it since I found out earlier. She's already going to be in a bad mood because I've been avoiding her."

"You need to step up and tell her what's going. She deserves to know." Big Gerry said mattarfactly

"I know"

* * *

Abby decided to stay and keep her company. After staying up for the entire night, Olivia didn't get to bed until 6am, and as a result, she didn't wake up until the early afternoon. After showering, she was completely zoned out staring at her closest, that was until the sound of Abby's footsteps making their way towards her bedroom broke her trance.

"Fitz is at your door"

She was relieved yet still extremely angry "Tell him to go screw himself"

Abby turned on her heels and went to the front door. Talking through the peephole she told him "She doesn't want to see you, and if there wasn't a door between us, I'd kick your ass"

Fitz ran his hands through his curls. He woke up extremely early to catch a flight back, he was both physically and mentally exhausted. He didn't want to break down in front of Abby but it was all beginning to feel like too much, he was overwhelmed. "Please" he folded his hands together "I need her right now, I need to speak with her. I know I screwed up yesterday by not calling but I— just, please" his voice slightly cracking " Please tell her that I really need to see her right now"

Abby closed the peephole for a second before the door opened and a pissed off Olivia was standing right before him.

* * *

 **Leaving the story right there makes me think of the time someone in the reviews referred to me as Shonda jr. bc of the cliffhangers lmao But anyway, I'm happy that you guys are still interested in this story because I really want to further explore this olitz and thanks so much for the reviews. x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.11 *trigger warning: abortion topic is discussed in this chapter.**

* * *

After Abby excused herself so that the couple could talk in privacy, a few seconds had gone by and neither one of them had moved from the front door nor said a word.

"Do you plan on saying anything or did you just beg me to come to the door to waste even more of my time?" Olivia snapped.

Fitz raised his hands as he asked "Well, can I come in first?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed before moving so that he could walk inside.

"I honestly don't even know where to start" Fitz said as he took a seat on her couch, waiting for her to sit next to him, but instead she stood looking down at him with her arms crossed "Well you could start by telling me why you ditched me. That would be a lovely ice breaker."

He rubbed his eyes before patting the seat cushion, "Please just sit"

She obliged but kept quite a distance between them.

Once he was done catching her up on his whereabouts from the day before and everything in between Olivia looked at him as if he had two heads, "Wait, wait…" she stood up backing away from him, beginning to chuckle in a way that was making Fitz worried. _A kid? No, I'm definitely hearing things._

He pulled the paternity papers out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her as he continued "Listen, I was just as shocked as you are right now, hell, it's still hard for me to fully wrap my head around this right now."

She read over them as he continued speaking, she honestly didn't know what to say. She was angry, hell, LIVID. But at the same time she felt for him, going years without knowing a piece of you is out in the world, living each and everyday. She was stuck in such an awful spot.

"Say something" he said worriedly. As if her laughing wasn't odd and scary enough, her silence was worse.

She turned towards him with tears in her eyes "What do you expect me to say, Fitz?"

"That you're not going anywhere! Baby, I need you. I can't get through this without you."

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and the tears began to fall. "Fitz, you just dropped a HUGE bomb on me. How could you expect me to just be okay with this already"

He reached for her hand but she moved back. He felt so bad for dumping all of this on her, but what else was he supposed to do? She's his girl friend and not having her in his life anymore because of an unfortunate situation was not in the cards. He wanted and needed her, especially right now. "Baby, me having a son won't change our relationship too—"

She cut him off "But it will, Fitz! You're responsible for another human being and we discussed moving in together so I would become responsible for him in some aspects, too. This is such a huge adjustment and I…" she cried harder. _Is this some type of karma?_

A tear dropped from Fitz's eye as he watched her break down, he wanted her to continue, everything needed to be laid out on the table whether it was something he wanted to hear or not. He rubbed her shoulders hoping that would give her some comfort in continuing whatever it was that she was trying to say.

She looked up at him briefly before removing his arms from her shoulders and she placed her elbows on her knees before letting her head rest in the palms of her hands. After a few minutes of gathering her thoughts, she stood up and walked towards her living room window staring out at the city. She had never discussed her abortion with Fitz, not because she was afraid to tell him, it was just something of the past and had nothing to do with their current relationship but with this new information came a new shift in their relationship that made her think of her past.

"My last year of college I ended up getting pregnant and Russell had suggested that I get an abortion and I would be lying to you if I told you that prior to him even mentioning it, it hadn't been something I was considering. I was graduating that semester, he was in law school; neither one of us were ready to be parents. I didn't even tell my parents until two years ago because, though it was my decision, keeping the secret from them was eating me alive. They didn't take it too well at first but thankfully it didn't strain our relationship the way I thought it would." She sighed as her lip quivered, once her eyes met Fitz's tearfully filled ones. "Though I do not regret my decision, I feel like your situation is karma's way of getting back at me. I can't carry your first child because of that" she cried

Fitz rushed over to her and pulled her body to his and this time she didn't resist, instead she cried into his chest as he apologized over and over "I can't imagine how hard that was for you but this isn't karma; you had to make such a hard decision and you clearly didn't take it lightly." He looked down at her "The last thing I ever wanted to do was cause you was any pain and I know it's ridiculous of me to ask you to make such a drastic change in your life, but I just can't see you not being a part of my life, Livvie."

She held onto his arms "I honestly just need time to think about all of this."

He fixed his shirt and walked towards her, leaning in to kiss her lips "I love you… so much"

She didn't say anything, instead she closed the door behind him and made her way towards her bedroom.

 **xx**

 **A week later**

While professionally, Fitz's week was going swell his personal life was still a bit strained, though he and Mellie had agreed that flying down to Atlanta with their son William for the weekend would make for a good first encounter. They planned to visit the Georgia aquarium since it was very family friendly and would hopefully relieve some of the awkward tension. He and Olivia had only spoken once since that night at her apartment, he wanted to respect her wishes in terms of needing some space but it was killing him being away from her and dealing with the different emotions of meeting his son. Yes, the initial shock was beginning to wear off but he still had dozens of questions swirling around in his mind of how everything would play out. Would he understand their situation? With Andrew leaving once he found out that he wasn't really his father, would William resent him? Their situation wasn't ideal, but he knew he had to do everything in his power to make sure this was a smooth transition for, not only his son, but himself, too.

He had just had a quick conference call with one of the associates and the vice president at the New York office to discuss a new hedge fund investor. But right now he was dealing with a restaurant chain owner by the name of Bradley and his rather overbearing and bratty son, Tyson whom had turned his office into their own personal confessional. They were arguing over who would take over the business.

"Mr. Grant, actually, Fitz, I can call you Fitz, right?" Tyson asked.

Fitz coughed, straightening up in his chair whilst fixing his tie "I actually prefer Mr. Grant"

Tyson rolled his eyes but continued "Well, _Mr. Grant,_ can you please explain to my father here that I am the obvious heir. I am supposed to take over!" he said pointing to all of the paperwork spread across Fitz's desk. They had been going over this for the past hour and with every second Fitz was becoming increasingly annoyed with this guy.

"Well your father did mention that it was _your_ fault that the resturants fixed assets were not at its peaked efficiency and we all know that fixed assets are extremely important and deserve to have high priority on your to-do list."

Tyson huffed "So a few glasses and plates were broken or stolen, big deal. We had the money to replace it."

Bradley looked at Fitz completely defeated, as if he had no hope for his son. "Do you see why I don't want to leave the chain in his hands? It'll all go down the drain. I put him in charge of the inventory control system and he could barely handle that."

Fitz felt bad for Bradley, having to deal with such a spoiled brat of a son, he hoped that Will never would turn out like that. He looked through some of the paper work so that he could find the best way to move forward with all of this so that Bradley would be satisfied "Well, you'll have to decide if you're going to leave the business to him or if we are going to move forward with the potential buyer because we do have a timeline so that we can close the deal."

Bradley buttoned his suit jacket as he quickly stood up from his chair "Thank you, Mr. Grant. I'll be sure to bring my lawyer with me for our next meeting." he said eyeing his son.

Tyson huffed under his breath with a few choice words as he walked out of the office with his father.

Fitz wanted to work through lunch but the constant interruptions seemed never-ending and just when he thought he would finally have just a few minutes to himself, Cyrus popped into his office.

"Hey man, you doing any better?" he asked, taking a seat at his desk.

"Not much has changed since I spoke to you on Monday Cyrus" Fitz said sarcastically,, we got everything sorted and I'm hoping Liv and I will figure everything out soon."

"Well just know that I'm rooting for you guys." He said as he cocked his head to the side

Fitz furrowed his eyebrows "Uh, what?"

"Nothing, is that a new tie? It looks nice!"

He shook his head "Just cut to the chase, what do you want?"

"Can you babysit Ella tonight? I have a flight to California right after work for that conference tomorrow and James' mom is coming into town tonight so he has to pick her up from the airport right after work but Ella has ballet. I know you have a lot going on right now but can you pick her up and watch her for an hour, hour and a half tops." he pleaded with his hands placed together, prayer style.

"You guys really need to invest in a nanny" he laughed "But no problem, besides, hopefully this will make up for the fact that she can't stay over this weekend."

"Yeah, she wasn't so happy when I had to tell her you were going to be busy but she understands about the whole son situation, James and I tried to explain it to her as best as possible so she's not as mad"

 _Music to my ears, the last thing I want is to play a game of 21 questions._ "Thanks, Cy."

 **xx**

Olivia had gotten home from work by 4 and conveniently enough, Aisha happened to be home with a sick Trevor so they decided to have a Skype session to discuss Abby's bachelorette party and other things.

"So no one spilled the beans on the location, right?" Aisha asked through the computer screen as she rocked back in forth in her chair trying to calm a cranky trevor down.

Olivia half smiled at the situation before her, seeing Trevor upset clearly didn't make her happy but seeing his mood completely change because of his mothers comfort made her smile. "Nope, she doesn't know a thing. I made Leo promise not to say a word."

"He better not spill or I'll kick his butt" she joked "I'm so excited to turnup with all of my girls in New Orleans. Abby's gonna be so surprised!"

"I know and I'm glad that we're having it a few weeks before the wedding so we don't have to limit our partying because of fear of looking like hungover crazies at the ceremony. That happened at my cousins wedding and I swear we all looked like zombies the next day. Those pictures will forever stay hidden" Olivia laughed at the mental image.

Aisha cackled "Yeah, good thinking on your part. It's gonna be a night to remember." She said mattarfactly before turning to see Harrison walking through the front door of their house. He of course had to pop his head in the camera to say hi to Olivia.

"Hey, Liv! You ready for Nola? January will be here before we know it."

Aisha playfully shoved him "I find it so funny how you guys are following us down there."

"So what? Us guys are gonna be doing our own thing" He said lightly tickling her.

She shoved him out of the way, wanting him to leave. "Quit! And take him" She held up the baby in his face "His bib needs to be changed, he just spit up on it."

Olivia giggled at her friends little banter, they were perfect for each other. The only downside was that it made her heart ache at the absence of Fitz within this entire conversation. It had kind of become a ritual between the friends to have webcam catchups with the four of them just talking about everything and nothing.

"How was work?"

She yawned "Excuse me, but it was a long day but the Jones family I told you about the other day finally decided to close on that house in Buckhead so that was a relief."

Aisha clapped her hands "Congrats, but you look exhausted."

Olivia placed her hair behind her ears "Well I haven't been sleeping because of… well, you know."

"You miss him."

"I do and I'm not mad at him anymore, it was just—"

"A shock and a big adjustment?" Aisha interjected.

Olivia shook her head "Exactly. But I miss him so much, taking this time to myself has made me realize how much I want him in my life and that I have to be here for him during this. I don't want him to go through such a huge life changing moment alone. You know?"

"I feel you. But Liv, even though life has thrown you guys a curveball, at the end of the day, as long as you both want your relationship to work and if YOU know that you can support him during this new journey, everything will work out."

Olivia bit her lip, clearly pondering her next thought "But I don't know how to go about it…"

Aisha knew it would come to her, so she just said "Just trust your gut"

 **xx**

"Uncle Fitz can we get Chick-fil-A?" Ella asked from the backseat of the range rover.

Fitz glanced at her through the rear view mirror "Do your dads usually allow you to have fast food during the week?"

Ella tilted her head as if she were contemplating what to say next "Uh, sometimes. My ballet teacher announced that I will have a solo in our next recital today so I think that deserves a reward"

Fitz laughed to himself, Ella had him wrapped around her finger. "Alright, nuggets and waffle fries sound good?"

She smiled proudly "Don't forget the lemonade!"

 **xx**

"Uncle Fitz, where's Liv?" Ella asked as she and Fitz sat at the kitchen table playing uno.

"She's at her home" He answered, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

Ella "I miss her, she was so nice when you came over for dinner."

"I'm sure she misses you, too, shorty but play your hand. I'm sure you're over there planning your revenge"

Ella smirked as she threw out a skip card and a draw four card "grab those cards, mister!"

Fitz looked at her as if he were sad "You don't play fair"

Ella laughed at him, she was sure she had this round in the bag; well, that is until the doorbell rang interrupting their game. "Is that my daddy?"

Fitz looked at his watch and only 20 minutes had passed since they had gotten to his place and he wasn't expecting James and his mother for at least another forty minutes. "I don't know, let me check"

He opened the door and saw Olivia standing there in one of his sweatshirts, black tights, and nike roshe shoes. Her face was makeup free and her hair was straightened but in a ponytail.

Seeing her right now felt like the first time he had been able to breath properly since earlier that week. He had thoughts of how he just wanted to pick her up and hug her so tightly but he didn't know exactly _what_ she was showing up to tell him. _Shit._

He looked at her tentatively "Hi"

"Hi" she half smiled. "Are you busy?"

"Oh no" He cracked the door, so Ella wouldn't hear them. "I'm just watching Ella for a little bit, James had to pick up his mom from the airport and Cyrus is on his way to California for a conference"

"Oh" She said playing with her ear "Well I wanted to come over so we could talk but I don't wanna—"

"Uncle Fitz what are you—" Ella peeped her head out "OLIVIA!" She gasped before jumping on her.

Olivia giggled at the little girls facial expression when she saw her "Hi sweetie, I hear you're babysitting your uncle; is he being good for you?"

Ella laughed at she played poked Fitz's shoulder "Eh, he's been alright"

"Oh is that right? Well I guess I won't be sharing my ice cream with you" Fitz teased

"No!" She jumped down, pulling Olivia inside of the house with her.

 **xx**

After saying their goodbye's to Ella and James, Olivia made her way towards the couch and Fitz took a seat in his recliner chair, though he wanted to sit next to her, he wanted to give her space.

Olivia looked him straight in the eye and said "I'm not going to lie and say I didn't go back and forth thinking about what to do. I thought, can I actually do this? Can I do without him in my life?" She looked away for a second, tearful eyes and all before continuing "And I honestly can't and I don't want to. This is going to be such a huge adjustment but I'm willing to go through this with you because you mean so much to me and it's actually quiet scary how within such a short period of time how all of this has even happened and I—"

Fitz rushed over to sit next to her, interjecting mid sentence "This won't be easy but I know we're going to get through it" He held her face closely to his, wiping a tear away in the process "I love you so much, baby."

Olivia held onto his forearms "I love you, too..."

* * *

 **This chapter was a little tough for me to write because there were many different ways I could've wrote it but I hope you guys liked the route I chose to take. Also, I planned to include him meeting William for the first time in this chapter but I didn't have much time to write that in and I wanted to get something out for you guys today so that'll be included next chapter. Oh and happy Super Bowl Sunday! Hope you enjoy the game! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the pm's about this story and I started a new story if you guys wanna check it out. Enjoy x**

* * *

"Are you sure you I should be here? I feel like this should be a time for you and Will." Olivia asked and she and Fitz held hands in line at the Georgia Aquarium in downtown Atlanta.

Fitz turned and looked at her "For the tenth time, yes, Livvie. You're a huge part of my life that he needs to know about and vise versa and you also need to meet Mellie since she is his mother, and I don't want her coming at me saying she never met you or some bullshit like that."

Olivia took a deep breath "Okay."

 **xx**

Once Fitz purchased their tickets they went inside to meet up with Mellie and Will. It only took Fitz a few seconds before he spotted the back of her head as she and the little boy looked up at what seemed like, thousands of fish in the huge glass tank. His heart raced as he looked at the back of his sons head; he was anxious but very excited to meet him.

Fitz didn't want to startle them so they approached the two of them very subtlety before he said "Mellie" to get her attention.

Mellie turned around and Will followed his mothers lead. "Hey Fitz" she smiled and then reached her hand out to greet liv as she said "You must be Olivia, so good to finally meet you."

Olivia smiled, grateful that their first encounter was starting off well "Nice to meet you, too".

Will looked up at the tall guy standing there before him and shyly asked his mom in a whisper "Is that him?"

Mellie rubbed his back and nodded her head "That's him, do you remember his name?"

Will brought his hand to his face as if he were contemplating something very important "Fiz?"

Fitz giggled as he kneeled down to greet the little guy "Very close, buddy, it's Fitz and this is my girl friend, Olivia." he said pointing towards Olivia as she stepped closer towards him "We're both so happy to finally meet you."

Will was a little reserved, staying closer to his mother, which was expected but when Fitz asked if he wanted to check out the penguin exhibit, he perked up a bit.

 **xx**

"Are these your favorite animals?" Olivia asked as they all looked at the quirky animals on the other side of the glass exhibit.

"Yeah! They look funny when they walk." he giggled as he tried to imitate them which caused the adults to laugh.

Mellie looked between her son and Fitz and noticed that he was beginning to warm up to them a little more so she decided to make up an excuse so that they could spend a little time alone with him. "I'm going to run to the ladies room and then the food court to grab a few snacks for him... you guys don't mind?"

Fitz and Olivia looked at Will and noticed he didn't object and then at each other, clearly agreeing. "Yeah go ahead, we'll just meet you at the dolphin tale show" Fitz said, playfully shooing her off as he grabbed Wills hand to show him something he figured he would find fascinating.

"Do you see that one laying down on her belly?" Fitz asked as he picked his son up so he could have a clearer view of the penguin all the way in the corner.

Will moved his head around and after a few seconds of trying to make eye contact with wherever Fitz was pointing, he said "She's a chubby penguin! Her belly's so big!"

Olivia laughed before saying "She's carrying baby penguins in her tummy"

Her statement made Will gasp.

Fitz laughed at the two of them, Will was so intrigued by everything. It was refreshing to be around his innocence. At first, he didn't know how the day would start out but though they had ways to go, he knew he and Will's relationship would only get better. He had so much time to make up for and having Olivia by his side only made him more confident that everything would work out.

Fitz was brought out of his thoughts when Olivia suggested that they go check out the fish exhibit before the show.

* * *

After the Dolphin show they all agreed to stop in the food court for a quick lunch. Mid-meal, Olivia excused herself to answer an incoming call, so that left Fitz and Mellie with Will at the table eating their food. Fitz had been pondering this question ever since he found out that Will was his son and he knew Mellie would know the answer, so he asked "Why is Will okay even after Andrew up and left you guys?"

"Andrew must have told you guys this picture-perfect family story, huh?" Mellie laughed to herself "We were together but he was barely a father to Will. Hell, we rarely saw him. I lost count of the amount of _business trips h_ e went on. I mean I already know this is me getting a taste of my own medicine and I don't expect you to feel bad" She looked over at Will briefly and half smiled as she continued to feed him. "The therapist and I are doing our best to make this transition as normal as possible. She's been so helpful with everything."

"Normal, yeah, definitely." Fitz chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Their situation wasn't ideal but he had to have a positive relationship with Mellie for the benefit of his son and that's what he planned to do.

When Fitz noticed Will playing with his toys with the random kid sitting next to them, he was slightly relieved because now he could bring up another topic they really needed to discuss without him overhearing. "So about the living arrangement… I don't think we need lawyers and a judge to figure this out because I already know that he's going to live with you most of the time, but I do—"

"About that—" Mellie began, "I was actually thinking of just moving down here instead of having Will go back and forth down the East coast all of the time; since I know it won't be easy for you to just move to New York considering your job and Olivia being down here. With me being a teacher it makes it easier for me to find a job down here and that way you'd see him more than a few times a year on Holidays or some weekends."

Fitz was a little overwhelmed with all of the information but happy with her suggestion. "That's actually a really good idea and it would take away any future guilt of missing mile-stones or activities in his life. When would this occur?"

"It'll probably take two months or so to get everything sorted. Hopefully it won't be too difficult finding a townhouse down here"

"There's so many different communities down here, it won't be. And I'll be on the lookout for a private daycare he can attend so that's one less thing you'll have to worry about."

"Well I'm glad we were able to agree on this. We've come a long way, Fitz" Mellie giggled.

Fitz was relieved, he knew how messy this situations could be, but they were thankfully getting off to a good start. At the end of the day, his number priority was to raise a great son and he was going to do anything to achieve that.

 **xx**

Olivia made her way back to the table "You guys must've been hungry" She teased as she looked at their nearly cleared plates.

Fitz poked Wills stomach "This guy definitely was" which caused him to laugh loudly.

After two more hours of exhibits and shows, their time at the aquarium came to an end and the timing was nearly perfect because all of the adults could sense that it was nearing Wills nap time due to his heavy eyes.

Fitz opened the door to place Will inside of the carseat as he spoke to Mellie whom was buckling herself in the drivers seat of their rental car "So I'll swing by your hotel tomorrow to take him to peadmont park and out for a bite to eat before your flight?"

As she placed her sunglasses on, Mellie said "Sounds good, I'll have him ready by 11:30 at the latest."

Olivia waved goodbye to the both of them as Fitz kissed the sleepy boys head as carefully as possible to avoid waking him before closing the door and watching them drive off.

"Did you enjoy today?" Olivia asked as they sat in traffic downtown.

Fitz took off his baseball cap "Of course! He's such an energetic little guy, I'm pretty sure I love him already."

Olivia genuinely was happy that everything went smoothly "You're so cute" she said as she rubbed the back of his neck.

He tilted his head back on his headrest "You have a way with your hands."

She playfully flicked his ear "You're such a perve"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it "You love it"

"I do" she said as she leaned forward and kissed his lips.

He sucked on her plump lips for a little before the car behind them honked their horn rudely interrupted… notifying them that the cars ahead were moving.

Olivia rolled her eyes "Such perfect timing."

Chuckling at her sarcasm, he kissed her hand quickly before refocusing on the road "So I wanted to tell you about what Mellie and I discussed while you were on the phone"

The look on her face told him that she wanted him to continue.

"Well, I basically told her I didn't think we needed a whole custody battle mess since I'm not about separating a child from their mother, ya know?" he rhetorically asked which made Olivia nod "And she basically offered to move down here so that I can see him more and not just on holidays. She even mentioned how she didn't wanna uproot my life because she knows I have you here and stuff." He looked between the road and her trying to see how she feeling as he talked.

Noticing that he wanted her opinion, Olivia responded "I mean, it's a logical idea and would benefit not only you but Will, too. He would get to see you all the time."

Fitz internally smiled, grateful that she was understanding "Yeah I don't wanna do the whole one week with her, one with me thing because that's too much back and forth for him. I want his life to have structure so I'll probably suggest that he stays with me every other weekend and I pick him up from school or drop him off some mornings routine."

"What about Andrew?" She asked

"Mellie said he hasn't even contacted them and not to mention he was barely around anyway, he fed us a ton of bullshit when we saw him in Miami"

"Wow, I have no words." Olivia shook her head before answering her ringing cell phone.

"Aren't you miss popular today" He teased

"Sorry babe" she whispered as she put her phone on speaker "Hey mom"

"Hey love bug" Miya greeted on the other line "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, just riding in the car with Fitz. You're on speaker."

"Oh! Forgive me, Fitz, how are you, sweetie?"

He smiled, Olivia's mom was always so kind to him. "No worries Mrs. Pope! I'm doing well, how's everything going up there?"

"Great, although this weather has been something else. I've lived up north all of my life and I still hate winter" she laughed "I always tease Liv by saying that I might just end up moving down there with her!"

Fitz couldn't help but laugh along with her "The more the merrier! I'm hoping we'll be seeing you all for the holiday?"

"Actually, that's what I was calling to talk to Olivia about. I know it's last minute but your father wants to take us all to the Dominican Republic for a few days during Christmas break. We're itching to go somewhere a bit more tropical."

"You, dad, me and Sav?" Olivia asked

"Yes, and we'd also like for Fitz and Danny to come, if they'd like."

Olivia grinned and whispered so her mom couldn't hear her "They must really like you"

Fitz winked at her as he began to talk "Wow I really appreciate the invite, but could I let you guys know by tomorrow or Monday at the latest? I just need to look at my schedule before I can give a definite answer."

"Of course, we just need to know soon so we can have our travel agent book everything. And I apologize on my husbands behalf for the last minute scheduling, we usually plan these types of trips months in advance"

Olivia laughed "You mean YOU always plan in advance, dad's always last minute."

"You're right." Miya snickered a bit "Well your father and I are off to the theater with the Petersons for the evening; we're going to go see Hamilton. What about you guys?"

Olivia and Fitz collectively gasped and said "Lucky!" This made Miya laugh on the other end.

"Well I'm sure you guys had just as much of an exciting day."

"Oh we did, we—'' Fitz began, before Olivia cut him off mid sentence.

"We went to the mall of Georgia" She lied which earned her a very confused facial expression from Fitz.

"Now I'm jealous" Miya laughed

"Yeah, well mom, I hope you guys have fun tonight. I love you."

"Alright, I love you, too. Bye guys!"

Once the call ended, Olivia asked "Do you wanna get chinese for dinner?"

"I wanna know why you lied to your mom just now?" He asked

Olivia sighed "I just haven't had a chance to tell her about him."

Fitz pointed towards her phone "Well that was your chance!" He looked between the road and her "You're embarrassed, aren't you?"

She turned in her seat, facing him "How in the hell do you expect me to tell my family when I'm still adjusting to all of this?"

Fitz shook his head, he hated that they were arguing while they were in the car. "Here I am thinking you'd at least told your mom. You tell her every damn thing."

"You're being so inconsiderate right now… just take me home."

"This is ridiculous" He said, in a very frustrated tone "What are you gonna do when we move in together? Run whenever we have an argument?"

"You're one to talk." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I recall you walking out during our first argument so spare me." She rolled her eyes "Maybe we should just wait to move in together, we're clearly not ready."

Fitz exasperatedly ran his hand through his curls "I guess not."

* * *

 **AN: Looks like Mellie and Will are moving to ATL. Lemme know your thoughts.**


End file.
